Provoked Affections
by darkdemon125
Summary: From a questionable partnership arose a bond that could either keep them alive and kill them. What happens when Hiei, a demon who despises humans, falls for a human who despises demons? Apparently very provoked feelings. Suck at Summaries still. Sorry!
1. Chapter One

Hello! **Darkdemon** here!

Ok, well, I realize instead of making a new story, I should update the ones I've already started. Don't fear, I will. But I learned I need balance. I update Scarred Rose, then update History Repeats, write a random new fanisode, and then write a brand new story! It works for me. I have no idea why. Anyways, another friend of mine requested/demanded/threatened me to write a story with Hiei as the hero and a brand new OC! Now I worked really hard on this. No flames. Besides I think this is as good as Scarred Rose! Oh course I should, I wrote both of them. Oh well!

Enjoy **Chapter One: Views of Species; Trust Among Demons**

With love,

**Darkdemon**

**AKA: Nick**

* * *

Humans. Pathetic waste of life and space. Too weak to defend themselves. Too greedy to control themselves. Too naïve to understand how insignificant their lives were. None of them were worth my time. Not even that idiot detective. The fox was the only one I could stand, and that was because he was a demon trapped in a weak, human body. This world meant utterly nothing to me. I cared for none of them. None of them at all. I turned to look at the building Kurama was trapped in with detest. He was much more useful outside than inside that idiot institution. I wished to murder everyone of those pathetic creatures that swarmed him everyday. I smirked. The only good humans were motionless and quiet, in other words, dead.

* * *

Demons. Easily excitable creatures of desire and strength. Too lustful to be of use. Too confident for their own good. Too lofty to learn. I couldn't believe how complete and utterly useless they were. Honestly, how did they manage to survive here? None of them held any attractive features either. Most of them were ugly as sin, and sin in my books was pretty damn ugly. The only demon I could stand was trapped in the spirit world, locked away from my grasp. I turned to small insignificant trainer demon I had created with a glare. I slashed my hand through the air, ceasing it's motion and it's life. I smirked. The only good demons were dead ones.

* * *

Kurama smiled knowingly at me from below my branch.

"Do you always wait for me, Hiei?" He asked. I smirked. I appeared in front of him with ease.

"Yes." I answered before walking away. He chuckled before following me. He knew where I was headed. My sister was staying with the Psychic hag and had asked us to come and see her when school was out. No doubt the idiot and the detective would be there before we would, I noted with disdain. I still hated my sister's tolerance of the idiot.

* * *

I slipped across the barrier with ease without any detection. No one had caught me yet. I flexed my fingers in front of my face to make sure I had gotten rid of the hideous blood demons spilled. I smirked when I was satisfied of my hygiene. The streets and sidewalks were crowded as they usually were. I hated both human and demon contact. Humans were too much like demons in their desires. Greed, power, and lust fueled their actions anymore. I could feel their hungry gazes on my back and I shuddered. My hair whipped around in the wind as I pushed against the crowd. "Check her out!"

"Man, she is smoking'!" The random shouts of men and boys grated my ears. How I hated their thoughts. My skin tingled as goose bumps arose onto the surface and I froze. A demon was near. A demon was here. I turned around and practically ran home. Genkai could wait.

* * *

Yusuke's Point of View:

"Would you be so kind as to find her for us, Kazuma?" Yukina directed her question to the oaf and he beamed. He was going to say yes, drag me into this search, and then demand I had a duty to return the girl back here. If only because I seemed to do whatever Yukina asked. I only did it because Hiei would kill me if I left it up to Kuwabara. Grandma also seemed to want to find this girl. She must be important. She must be a demon or something. Something threatening. Where was the shrimp and fox-boy when you needed them?

"Oh, hello everyone." Speak of the devil and he shall appear.

"Where have you two been?" I asked, irritated. They had left me only with Yukina, grandma, and Kuwabara. With no reprieve. It had been annoying.

"I had to stay awhile after school to assist the science club with a few equations. I apologize." I grinned at Kurama's excuse.

**"Yeah, yeah, smart-ass."**

* * *

My senses were going wild with the nearness of this demon. I couldn't pinpoint where he was. All I knew was he was strong and not alone. His energy signature seemed to mix with about 3 others and it made it all the more confusing for me to focus in on their location. I sighed before giving up and picking up the phone just before it began to ring. I heard my father's voice on the other line and instantly knew what he would say.

"Let me guess. You're not coming home tonight and I should take the money on the counter and go buy pizza or something like that?" I heard his sigh and knew he would say yes. He would apologize and then hang up, like he always did. I didn't give him the chance to say goodbye before I hung up the phone. I grabbed the money on the counter and left back into the cool night air to feed my exhausted body. I reached the small pizza parlor that lay only 2 blocks from the apartment complex I lived in. Once inside I regretted it. Here I would not have any peace. No quiet. No solitude.

"Saiyomi!" Yukina gushed as she ran up to me, worry etching her features. I tilted my head to side effortlessly and Genkai appeared at her side, but instead of worry, I saw aggravation.

"Where were you?" She asked. I shrugged. She frowned and Yukina looked between us in confusion.

"Did you leave?" She questioned innocently and I shook my head.

"No. I just didn't feel well this afternoon. That's all, Yukina." She smiled at my answer before pulling me back to where she had come from.

**A group of boys looked to my direction when Yukina reentered their conversation with an innocence only she possessed.**

* * *

I watched my sister leave the group to go speak with a girl I had never seen before. I tensed when the hag too disappeared to speak with the girl. She must go to the dojo. Why else would both Genkai and Yukina know her? Soon she was pulled over to us and I knew instantly, she was human. Yet her scent held a demonic lure to it. It was as if she was trying to attract demons to her intentionally. I smirked.

**Without realizing it, this human woman was signing her death warrant.**


	2. Chapter Two

Hello! **Darkdemon** here!

Remember to vote on my poll! It's results will affect the next story I write! Since I won't be requested/demanded/ threatened to write another one for awhile for my friends. They're mad at me b/c I passed my finals with all A's! YAY!!! I am so proud of myself! I seriously thought I would fail at least three of them! Oh well! Well adieu to you and here is:

**Chapter Two: Introduction of The Human; We Have Ourselves A Hostage Situation!**

With love,

**Darkdemon**

AKA: Nick

_

* * *

Without realizing it, this human woman was signing her death warrant. _

"Everyone this is Saiyomi Kanasota! She's a pupil of Master Genkai's!" Yukina gushed. She was proud of this woman, I noted. The woman was not any more beautiful than that tree outside this hideous building. Her pale cheeks contrasted heavily with her strange amethyst eyes. Her hair was the color of midnight sky and it laid in waves around her strange face. Yukina was no taller than she was and she possessed a small figure. The sudden ringing interrupted the conversation and the new woman answered a strange looking device I had only seen here in the human world.

* * *

My skin tingled when I was brought over to the boys Yukina and Genkai had been with. The demon signature was staring me right in the face. At least three of these boys were demons but their auras still mixed with one another around them. It was strange. I had never seen demons trust one another that well.

"Saiyomi is showing excellent progress in her training." I smirked at Genkai's evaluation before frowning from the attention it brought. I hated to have this much contact with anyone. That was why I was grateful when my cell phone rang. I knew who it would be.

"Saiyomi?" My father's voice was trembling.

"Yes, father?" I was curious. Once he called to say he wasn't coming home, he didn't call again. And that fact I clearly heard the fear in his voice only heightened my curiosity. My father was rarely frightened of anything.

"Tell her, you worthless human..." I tensed as another voice was heard on the other side of the line.

"Where are you?" I asked. I knew who had spoken. It was another demon mercenary.

"Kaze Park." The line went dead. The one thing I hated even more than demons was cowardice. This demon had taken my father hostage and probably use him as leverage against me. This demon would die a most painful death.

"I have to go." Everyone turned to me to look in surprise.

"But you just got here..." said Yukina softly. I turned and ran out of the parlor, heading for my destination with speed. I needed to save my father. I hadn't been in time to save my mother but I would save my father.

* * *

My eye twitched when I heard her irritating voice. She was truly an unremarkable creature. Nothing about her was attractive.

"Tell her, you worthless human..." The voice that filtered out of the contraption she was speaking into caused me to tense and I noticed she had as well. Kurama and Yusuke looked at me for confirmation of anything. I nodded and they tensed in response. No doubt the detective would get a call soon, as well.

"I have to go." Her voice was emotionless but showed urgency.

"But you just got here..." Yukina argued uselessly. The girl ran out the building.

"Hiei?" I turned to the fox in irritation, already knowing what he would ask of me.

"Will you follow her?" I glared before disappearing, silently following the human woman. She was quite speedy, I would give her that. I didn't have to push to keep up with her, but I was working harder than I thought I'd have to.

"Stupid demons..." I caught her mutter as she stopped suddenly.

"Come out! I don't have time to waste on you!" I froze, missing the branch and barely made a soft landing. She had surprised me. She turned to me with a frown on her face and her eyes flashed menacingly.

"What do you want now? I have more urgent business to attend to than some worthless class A like you." Her voice was deathly hollow. I had never heard that tone in a human.

"Class A?" I mused. Her eyes widened when I released the suppressant on my energy before she smirked.

"Class S. I'm impressed. I'll kill you after I deal with the coward holding my father captive." She turned again and ran. Again she had surprised me. She was too knowledgeable. I had never met any humans, besides the detective and the hag, who had that much knowledge of demons before. Now she had caught my attention.

_Hiei_

The fox's voice entered my thought processes and I growled in irritation.

_**What?**_

I heard his chuckle.

_Koenma says to take care of the demon pest before he does any real damage. We will join you shortly._

I growled again before taking off, following the human once again.

* * *

I groaned when I sensed him following me still. Someone must have told him to follow me. Yet somehow I felt better. He didn't want to hurt me, I noted. If he had, he would've already. He was probably curious. I noted the temperature's sudden decline. This was not a good sign. I skidded to a halt when I reached the park and looked around. The park's emptiness made me feel more alone but also more secure. I wouldn't have to worry about people being hurt because of my carelessness. I couldn't sense anything which made me more wary. A sudden maniacal laughter filled the air around me and I tensed as a large, disgusting demon stepped out of the shadows with my father bound in a strange energy bond behind him.

"Saiyomi!" His shout caused adrenaline to race through my veins.

"Release him, foul creature." I hissed. The creature chuckled again before pushing my father forward onto the ground in front of me.

"Can you defeat me, little one?" The creature asked as I bent to assist my father.

"Father! Are you alright?" His eyes were fearful as he looked up to me and I felt my duty to protect him swell in my chest. Too long have I kept the truth from him. Too long have I hid away from him in fear of his rejection of me. I needed him to know how I protected him. I needed him to know the pain I had felt when I hadn't been able to protect Mother.

"It will be alright, father. I swear it." I stood and faced my enemy, my hatred for demon kind growing exponentially.

"I hate demons like you. You are by far the worst kind. Cowardly snakes hiding behind hostages to weaken your opponents." My father was still bound in that energy which this demon was feeding. If I cut off the food source, the energy, like any other parasite, would die, freeing my father.

"What type of weapon would you like to die by?" I questioned arrogantly.

**This demon had done far more than enough to seal his fate.**

* * *

This human woman was intriguing to watch. Her energy flared out wildly as she stood to face her opponent. The older man she was defending was frightened but was worried for his daughter's safety.

**Apparently she had more secrets than I had imagined.**


	3. Chapter Three

**Bonjour**! **Darkdemon** here!

Ok well, here's the dealio. If I'm gonna write this, I need **feed back**! **Reviews and PMs** are always appreciated! Also don't forget to vote in my poll! Well Au revoir!

I present to you **Chapter Three: Denial and An Unexpected Twist**!

Avec amour,

**Darkdemon**

AKA: Nick

PS: I had to practice French, cuz i have an oral presentation and written compilation due!

* * *

Apparently she had more secrets than I had imagined. The demon smirked at her before charging. Her grace and agility and speed shocked me as I watched her easily dodge the demon's attack. From her place, she could easily murder the pathetic fool who had dared to challenge her. I could not see the attack but I know when it was done, the demon no longer wasting air by breathing. I appeared before her and she smirked. Her energy no longer flared out as she turned from me and put her attention on the middle aged man behind her.

"Saiyomi!" He gasped as she bent to her knees in front of him. She bowed, her head touching the ground.

"Forgive me, oto-san." Her voice was muffled by the ground as her father wrapped his arms around her.

"My brave young daughter." He whispered. This sight which at first had been intriguing, suddenly turned disgusting. I turned to the clearing in the trees as the fox, the detective, and the idiot appeared out of the shadows.

"Good job, Hiei!" Yusuke clapped my shoulder but I brushed him off.

"It was not me." I informed them as the fox looked inquisitive.

"Impressive. These wounds are so clean and precisely accurate. Was it the girl?" He directed his question to me and I simply nodded before turning to leave.

* * *

The demon who had wanted to fight me left as soon as his friends arrived. I turned back to my father as he ruffled my hair in a fatherly manner.

"You are my greatest treasure." He whispered as he pulled me into another embrace. This was the first time since my mother's death he had even claimed me as his daughter without introducing me to someone. At home, he would call me by my name. Never daughter or treasure or any other pet names I had heard other fathers call their daughters.

"Father…" I muttered quietly as I heard the three boys approach our forms.

"Miss Kanasota? Mr. Kanasota?" A patient voice echoed while my father looked up, shielding me.

"Leave us!" He shouted. I pushed from underneath him and stood.

"What do you want?" I asked. My father was frightened of these boys as well. He had been clearly shaken by this experience**.** I stood in front of her in a protective stance as one of the boys put up his hands in a surrendering manner.

"We do not wish to harm you. We merely wish to speak to you about your abilities." His voice was calm and warm, friendly even. His emerald eyes and crimson locks made him stand out. Not only that, but he was quite handsome. His friends on the other hand were not as beautiful. The ugliest one had bright orange hair and black beady eyes. The other one, he was average looking with gelled back dark brown, almost black, hair and mischievous chocolate brown eyes. Each of them was wrapped in energy that seemed to be suppressed except the ugly one. I could probably kill him in one blow but the others, they would be difficult. As I evaluated them, my father stood up and pulled me away.

"Stay away from us!" His voice suddenly began to grate my ears. "Quiet, father. I am not a little girl." He stared at me as I turned back to the boys.

"Who are you?" I questioned with my arms across my chest. They smiled before introducing themselves.

"My name is Kurama. These are my partners Yusuke, and Kuwabara." I looked at each of them pointedly before turning away.

"Waste of my time. Come on, father." I muttered before pushing my father home. I could feel the boys' stares on my back and I ignored it.

* * *

I stared at the human as she willingly walked away from the others. She was beginning to piss me off. I took off after her, appearing before her again, stopping her movements.

"Where do you think you're going?" I asked in anger. She glared at me.

"Move, demon." She hissed.

"Saiyomi." The man's voice left no room for argument from the girl.

"At least find out what they want." She stared at her father as I stood there confused. This man had been terrified a mere minutes ago.

"Father! No!" She turned to face me with flashing eyes.

"Release him, telepath!" I was shocked yet again but glared at her, setting my face into a scowl.

"I am not controlling him, human!" I argued.

"Do not lie! I know you possess the Jagan eye! Release my father, you monster!" I growled in response to her demands and reached for the hilt of my sword.

"Saiyomi! Stop this!"

"Shut up!" She cut off her father's demand and flared her energy outward toward me. Her father suddenly grabbed her from behind and began to whisper into her ear before she fell motionless in his arms. I tensed as he approached me and I glared when he stared at my face.

"Hmm....the Jagan?" He wondered before pushing his finger onto my Jagan and tilting me backwards. I was frozen as I landed on the ground, unable to move my limbs.

"What is this?!" I yelled as he appeared over me.

**With one solid blow to my head, I was enveloped in a familiar darkness.**

* * *

I watched as my "father" carried the small male demon away from me and came back for me. From this angle, he didn't look like my father. He looked like a man possessed.

"Still awake, are we, little one?" He chuckled, darkly while bending over my frozen form. I tried to move my lips to speak, to curse, to even growl but no sound came out.

"By the way..." My eyes widened as his foot headed straight for my head. Before the darkness overwhelmed me, I heard him chuckle.

**"Your father is dead."**


	4. Chapter Four

_Oy_!** Darkdemon** here!

Well it seems I've become pretty popular, which is cool. **_Scarred Rose_** and _**Provoked Affections**_ are doing way better than I ever dreamed they would. Man. It's freakin' awesome! Well anyways, here's chapter 4 of Provoked Affections! Enjoy!

**Chapter Four: Captivity; Painful Surprise**

Au revoir avec amour,

**Darkdemon**

Aka: Nick

* * *

I winced as I slowly sat up. Dried blood caked my face as my head throbbed. I looked around as soon as my eyes came into focus. My eyes landed on the motionless form of the human girl and I saw her bloody wrists chained to the wall behind her. So who was it they had been after? Me? Or her? I grimaced as I moved to get closer to her, if only to check if she was alive. She jerked her head upwards when she heard my approach and I froze when I saw the pure unbridled fury, hatred, and grief in her eyes. She was too weak to fight me but she still worried me. She pulled at the chains and growled.

"Get away from me, demon! I will kill you and any others who dare cross my path again! Your kind takes innocent human life for no reason!" I was frozen from the seriousness in her voice. She meant every word. Then I smirked before slowly moving toward her again, just to tease her. I barely dodged her legs, that had tried to wrap around my neck.

"Stupid wench." I hissed before climbing to my feet. Why was she chained and I was not? Why was the human in chains but the demon was not? I looked around the cell and found talismans covering all the exits and windows. They blocked my Jagan from reaching anywhere besides the confines of this prison. I kicked at the wall and growled in pain. The human woman snorted at my pain and I turned to her in fury.

"This is all your fault!" I growled loudly. She snorted loudly.

"My fault?! You're the idiot who followed me! How do I know you're not in on this plot as well?! How do I know you and your friends did not kill my father?!" Her voice was hysteric, her emotions finally showing through. Tears sparkled in her eyes before falling down her face, leaving trails down her cheeks through the dirt. In some frozen part of my heart, her tears caused pity to race through my veins. I felt pity for this creature. She had been deceived, and then dealt a more painful blow than any physical attack I knew of.

"Your father trapped us in here!" I argued, confused by her accusations. She shook her head.

"No! That man was not my father! My father is dead! I will kill his murderer and all demon kind!" Her threats were once again serious. I realized that if I planned to survive this prison, I had to have her on my side. I saw the blood running down her once flawless skin and frowned. A human female could not sustain such wounds, lose so much blood, and survive.

"You're injured." I stated as a matter of fact and she scoffed.

**"I am not nearly as injured as you will be when I free myself."**

* * *

This demon male was beginning to piss me off. Staring at me in wonder, then glaring at me, then frowning before inching closer to my battered body. No matter the threats I issued, he came ever closer. I knew if freed, I would be too weak to take him. I realized if I wanted to survive, I'd have to become allies with this demon. I stopped threatening him and became still as he finally reached me. He lightly touched my more prominent wounds before I heard him tear at the tattered cloak he had been wearing.

"Don't move." He growled before wrapping the filthy fabric around my injuries, if only to cease the bleeding. I winced noticeably when he tightened the make-shift bandages.

"Ow…" I whimpered softly and he stopped to evaluate my pain. When I no longer winced in pain, he continued. I felt something grow in my chest. I didn't know what it was or where it was coming from but it was there. He turned his attention to the chains that bound me to the wall and smirked.

"Pathetic creations." He muttered lowly before reaching for them. As soon as his fingers grazed the metal, excruciating pain spread throughout both of our bodies as thousands of volts surged through our systems. He was thrown away from me as our skin smoldered. Tears of pain flowed freely down my face as he stood up and stared with wide eyes at my form. I could smell my burnt hair and flesh but couldn't bring myself to look. Why?

**I could feel _everything._**

* * *

I winced from my own movement. I had not expected that. I lifted my head up to see how the human was doing and I felt my eyes go wide. Her wrists were blackened and charred and I could almost see the bone. Areas of her skin that had been touching the wet floor were badly burned and her hair, which had been beautiful, was now burnt, most of it falling to the ground around her. I was waiting for her screams. All I saw were her tears and her dim eyes. I pushed my body to get closer to her. I needed to know the full extent of her wounds. I needed to help her. Something throbbed in my chest. I didn't know what it was. Where it was coming from. Who was causing it. All I knew was I needed to get to her.

"Don't..." Her voice was struggling and cracked.

"Don't what?!" I yelled as I inched closer to her, sending waves of pain throughout my own body.

"Come near me..." Pain. Unimaginable pain was all I heard in her words.

"Shut up, human!" I growled as I came close enough to touch her. The moment my skin touched hers, she let out an ear piercing scream and I recoiled.

"What are you screaming for, woman?" I shouted and she sobbed openly. I knew instantly. Her body was now so sensitive the wind would feel like a thousand knives being dug into her skin. I couldn't touch her. I couldn't heal her. I could only watch her suffer. With pain like this, she would not last long at all.

**I had to get us out of here.**


	5. Chapter Five

_Oy_!** Darkdemon** here!

Woo! Chapter five! Yay! If you read _**Scarred Rose**_, don't worry, an update will be out soon, I promise! I'm also going to write a one shot for Kuwabara because you know he doesn't get a whole lot of love. So I'll be working on that, an update for History Repeats and Scarred Rose, and probably another fanisode! I will make it happen! Don't fret, faithful readers! Now I present to you:

**Chapter Five: Alliance; Deadly Encounter**

Au revoir avec amour,

**Darkdemon**

Aka: Nick

* * *

I had to get us out of here. Her head dropped and hung limply as the rest of her body followed suit and I growled.

"No!" I stood despite the pain and slammed my fist into the wall. The stone crushed beneath my fist but it did not free us.

"Release us!" I yelled as I continued to meet my fist with the wall. Dark chuckling arose in the air around us.

"Did you find out my little mechanism on the human girl's chains?" The voice asked. I growled as a shadow appeared in the cell.

"Didn't you wonder why she was chained while you weren't, Possessor of the Jagan?" I attacked the shadow only to be thrown back against the wall by the girl.

"Look at what you've done to her. She was so beautiful before...it's a shame." The shadow approached the human and lifted her face between his fingers.

"Pitiful creatures. So easily dispatched." I sat frozen as he twisted her neck, and a sickening crack echoed off of the walls.

* * *

The darkness sickened me. I hated it. I was blind, deaf, and mute all at the same time. The only thing I could see was crimson. I smiled. That had been the color of his eyes. Such a beautiful color. I could get lost in that color for hours. Slowly the color sharpened and narrowed into the shape of eyes. The eyes were added to a face. Hair was blended into the picture of his face and I smiled when the portrait was finished. Suddenly the portrait began to move away and I opened my lips to tell him to stay. I didn't want to be alone here.

"Please don't leave..." My voice had returned to me. The figure stopped and turned to face me.

"Come back to me, onna." His voice echoed in the empty air and I nodded.

"I will!" But as I went to move, I found my limbs were tied down by black ribbon and a form was rising from the darkness.

"I can't move! Help me!" I shouted for help but none came. What was happening to me? What was this dark form rising from the shadows? Why wouldn't he come back? Questions swarmed in my head yet none of them were being answered. I was lost and afraid and no one was here to help me.

* * *

Her body was motionless as the shadow left us alone. I could not accept she was gone. I didn't know what it was but something entirely new grew inside my chest and caused a lump to rise to my throat. I slowly made my way toward her form and when I touched her burnt skin, she did not recoil in pain.

"Onna..." I could only get one word out as the chains released her and she fell to the ground roughly.

"Wake up, you stupid girl." I knew my statement was futile but I had grown attached to the violent woman. Her amethyst eyes had held wonder for me. I had never seen that color in humans before. It was also rare in demons, especially demon females. The shadow had been right. What beauty this little human woman had held was now gone. Her body was now revolting and disgusting, yet I couldn't tear my eyes away from it. She had shed tears in her pain, yet it was only after I touched her burnt skin. She had not feared her captivity, only waiting for it to end. She had defended the ones she cared for, only to have it be thrown back into her face. She had held a courage I saw rarely. The first being the detective. The second being the idiot oaf. Never a female.

"You are upset, demon." Her voice pierced my eardrums as I sat there frozen in shock. I turned to see her sitting up, scratching the back of her head. She was wrapped in a strange energy that seemed to be healing her body. Soon she looked just as she did when I had first seen her walk into the human building, except with tattered clothes.

"Onna, you!" She raised an eyebrow at my exclamation and I glared at her.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a healer?" I growled and she shrugged, her composure similar to Yusuke's.

"The chains stopped my energy."

* * *

The darkness slowly began to recede as I heard his voice. I had been waiting for my energy to return to me and now it has. The pain came back suddenly before slowly dying away, as I healed my wounds. I saw him looking upset, his face scrunched up in an unknown emotion and I smirked.

"You are upset, demon." My voice seemed to have shocked him as he stared at me with wide eyes. Soon the shock disappeared and was replaced by anger.

"Onna, you!" His shout earned an eye brow raise from me.

"Why didn't you tell me you were a healer?" He growled and I shrugged.

"The chains stopped my energy." I explained as I stretched before standing and walking closer to him. His wounds still had not fully healed and I was impatient. I needed him at full strength if we wanted to escape.

"Trust me?" I asked as I approached me. He backed away from me, a scowl upon his face.

"What?" He questioned and I smiled. "Your wounds are driving me insane. Let me heal them, so we may escape, and then may we be rid of one another." I argued and he stopped moving away from me then.

**"Escape?" I nodded as I placed my hands on his face.**

* * *

Her hands which moments ago had been charred were soft against the skin of my face. I felt her energy wrap around me and begin to heal my wounds as well. I watched her as she concentrated and found she was not as ugly as she had first appeared to me. Her voice wasn't as grating and she was smarter than I would ever give her credit for. She was amusing in a way.

"There." She pulled away when a satisfied nod of her head and I stretched my limbs. No part of my body ached or protested in pain. I was back at full strength again. I smirked as she stepped away from me. She directed her attention to our prison and seemed to be lost in thought. Silence filled the cell as she walked along each wall.

"Hmmm....these defenses are weak. They must've counted on my death and your weakness. Pathetic." She muttered before pressed her hand to the wall. She smirked before the wall crumbled beneath her fingertips. My eyes widened again. Her power hadn't spiked when she used that attack. What was this power she possessed? She frowned as she turned to me.

**"I won't kill you yet, but once we are out of this hell hole, you may not be so lucky."**


	6. Chapter Six

_Oy_!** Darkdemon** here!

Woo! Chapter six! Yay! If you read _**Scarred Rose**_, don't worry, an update will be out soon, I promise! I finished my Kuwabara one shot! YAY!!! So I'll be working on an update for History Repeats and Scarred Rose, and probably another fanisode! I will make it happen! Don't fret, faithful readers! Now I present to you:

**Chapter Six: Energy Loss; New Foe!**

Au revoir avec amour,

**Darkdemon**

Aka: Nick

* * *

She frowned as she turned to me.

"I won't kill you yet, but once we are out of this hell hole, you may not be so lucky." Her voice showed her threat was serious as she leaned her head out of the hole she had just created. She looked around and frowned when she turned to face me.

"Can you jump?" She asked and I glared at her.

"Of course I can, human." I growled. She smirked before simply jumping out of the hole and I stared at sky. My eyes widened when I smelled the blood drenched air and the black swirling clouds in the red sky. The human girl would not last long in the Makai. I quickly followed her and found her pinned to the ground by a guard.

"Trying to escape, are we, you filthy little human?" His hiss was following by a whimper of pain escaping from his victim. A spear lay dug into her shoulder, causing her blood to spill out onto the already drenched ground.

**"Release me!" She growled as the metal was dug deeper into her flesh.**

* * *

I glared at the male demon as he simply stared at me pinned to the ground due to my carelessness. No doubt he would leave me. He would be like all the other cowardly, worthless demons I had met. He moved and my eyes lost sight of him for a moment before I felt the weight on top of me disappear. I clenched my entire being as he pulled out the spear head and pulled me roughly to my feet.

"Stupid human." He muttered as he lightly touched the bleeding wound.

"Why did you save me?" I asked in shock. His eyes averted my gaze.

"Why did you free me?" He retorted angrily before stalking off. I smirked.

"Because you were different..." I whispered before following him eagerly. He looked over his shoulder at me and rolled his eyes before slowing his pace to match mine. I didn't take offense to it, though. My wound had weakened me far more than I cared to admit and having him closer made me feel...safer.

"I'm Saiyomi." I mumbled after a long round of silence and he snorted.

"I know." He muttered coldly and I set my lips into a firm pout.

"What's your name?" I asked, angry he had been so dismissive of my name and my attempt to be at least a little bit cordial.

"Hiei." He said after a few moments of quiet deliberation. I smirked. His name suited him. It was short just as he was. I nodded to acknowledge I heard him and then proceeded to look around. My eyes swept the area, warily. I would never admit to Hiei that the energy it had taken to heal his wounds as well as mine has begun to take it's toll on my body.

My eyelids were becoming heavy and I was fighting just to stay conscious. He must have noticed the steady decline in my speed because he stopped and turned to me with a frown.

"You are not as strong as before." The tone in his voice was as condescending as I thought it was going to be. I yawned and waved him off.

"I'm fine. Let's go. The sooner I get the hell out of here, the better." I mumbled while walking ahead of him.

"And go where? You said it yourself, your father's dead." His words struck a cord in my heart I had nearly forgotten about. My father was gone...I had no one left...when had I forgotten? When had I gotten so wrapped up in this demon's safety that I forgot about my father's murder? I turned to face the demon in rage.

"Thank you for the reminder." I hissed before my eyes widened.

"Behind you!" He turned and barely jumped out of the way of a spirit blast. It seems our escape was not as quiet as we had hoped. He appeared at my side and frowned when he saw my body trembling.

**I fell to my knees in pure exhaustion as I felt my energy being drained from my body.**

**

* * *

**

I could feel her energy escaping her form and frowned. Soon she fell to her knees and I saw another energy blast headed in our direction. I quickly picked her weak figure up into my arms. She tensed at our contact but I was fully aware that the tension between us wasn't because of our situation.

This tension was caused by something else entirely. I instantly hated this heated feeling I felt in my stomach. As I leapt from branch to branch, the energy seemed to follow us, locked onto our energy signatures. I growled. Of all the rotten damn luck.

"Ugh..." I looked down at the noises the human was making and found her eyes tightly closed and her face contorted with pain. I stopped and was nearly killed by the energy blast until it stopped directly in front of me and levitated there, as if it were waiting on something.

"Ala gui suna breka vei su..." Her voice echoed in a strange tongue I did not understand. Her eyes shot open and I saw them up close for the first time. Bright blue eyes, like sapphires, glowed slightly from the light of the energy orb.

"Onna?" My voice echoed eerily in the stillness of the air around us. I was not willing to admit that the trembling my body was emitting was from fear. The unknown of this condition of hers was in a way, frightening.

"Jun, bu dai..." She whispered as she turned her attention to me.

"I don't understand..." I felt the confusion growing.

"She is trying to explain her condition to you." I tensed when I heard a foreign male voice enter the air. I turned suddenly and found a male demon smirking at my ignorance. The energy orb that had been levitating in front of us now incorporated itself back into his body.

"Who the hell are you?" I growled as he walked closer to us, his eyes on her. He stopped directly in front of us and I glared as he reached out his hands toward her form.

"If you wish to keep that limb, I suggest you step back." I hissed as he stopped. He smirked and pulled his hand back.

"Do you care for her, Hiei? Are you protecting this human because you like her?" I stared at him. Why did he think that? What made it seem as if I cared for this pathetic creature.

"Isn't that why you were so upset when I attempted to kill her?" He asked. This demon had been the shadow that had tried to take away her life and my freedom. This moronic apparition would pay dearly for that.

"No." I answered, my rage getting the better of me.

**"I see. So if I were to truly kill her now, you wouldn't care."**

In the next chapter, i shall explain who this new mystery man is and the gang shall return to save the day! I will also like to ask my readers if they can draw and if they can, will they please message me?!

Thanks!

* * *


	7. Chapter Seven

_Oy_!** Darkdemon** here!

****

**I finally drew **

**the sketch of what Saiyomi looks like. Check it out on my homepage which leads to my dA profile!**

**Chapter Seven: Clouded Past; Provocation**

Au revoir avec amour,

**Darkdemon**

Aka: Nick

* * *

"If you wish to keep that limb, I suggest you step back." I hissed as he stopped. He smirked and pulled his hand back.

"Do you care for her, Hiei? Are you protecting this human because you like her?" I stared at him. Why did he think that? What made it seem as if I cared for this pathetic creature.

"Isn't that why you were so upset when I attempted to kill her?" He asked. This demon had been the shadow that had tried to take away her life and my freedom. This moronic apparition would pay dearly for that.

"No." I answered, my rage getting the better of me.

"I see. So if I were to truly kill her now, you wouldn't care." I glared at him, daring to make a single move toward her in a threatening manner.

"Do you even understand her? Do you know why I've captured her?" He was enticing me with knowledge, hoping I'll drop my guard.

"You are weak."

"She's a demon-killer. She's murdered countless of our kind! A human female!" I tensed with this knowledge.

"What?"

"You didn't know, did you? You just thought she was one of those foolishly heroic humans like your friend, Urameshi, didn't you?"

"Who are you?"

"Genki!" I dropped the female when she sat up suddenly, her head colliding with mine. Her voice cracked when she hit the ground and the demon laughed.

"I see she remembers me." He chuckled as the human rubbed her head while looking up at him.

"You!" Her voice screeched, piercing my eardrum as the demon continued to laugh.

* * *

Fear. That was all I could feel. I was frozen on the ground as I stared in the eyes of the demon who had murdered my mother, awakened my powers, and now had the nerve to kill my father and want to kill me.

"Did you miss me, little one?" He asked. I shook my head and he chuckled darkly.

"I figured you wouldn't but you see, I missed you, my little morsel." His approach toward me was constant and unwavering.

"You bastard!" My voice was wavering with my fear and my contempt, my body still unable to move.

"Oh such a dirty word for such a pretty little mouth." He muttered as he bent down in front of me. I felt his heated breath on my face as he leaned in and I heard Hiei growl from behind me.

"Calm yourself, Hiei. You wouldn't want to end like the countless others who have tried to keep this little human pet away from me." His tongue barely moved before he had it pressed against my skin, leaving a trail of saliva across my cheek.

"Mmm...you still taste as good as you did so long ago." He muttered, his lips upon the skin of my cheek. I felt the bile rise up in my throat as he moved away.

"YO! Ugly!" Genki turned at the new voice and was sent flying by a blue spirit gun blast.

"Hn. I didn't need your help." Hiei mumbled as his team approached us. The red head from before bent down in front of me and frowned when he saw the catatonic state I was in.

"Miss Kanasota? Are you alright?" I could hear his voice, yet I couldn't answer. My body began to tremble and I could feel the bile from before rising up again and he, in a gentleman-like fashion, held my hair as I wretched up the contents of my stomach.

"I think she's in shock. Kuwabara, go help Yusuke. Hiei will you please help me get her back to the portal?" His voice was calm and commanding and I felt he was the leader. The ugly boy from before followed the mischievous boy toward the the hopefully dead body.

"Why should I help her?" Hiei's voice growled from somewhere behind me and Kurama frowned.

"She saved your life."

"She did no such thing."

"We saw the footage, Hiei. She healed to your wounds even if it would have hindered her own safety." I frowned. Healing him would not have hindered my escape in any way, shape, or form.

"Hmph." Hiei appeared at my side and lifted my body back into his arms and followed the red head to a swirling vortex that I knew would either lead to the Human Realm or the Spirit Realm. I begged for the former but knew it would be the latter.

"We found her father's body at their apartment. He was alive but he didn't make it to the hospital."

"She said he had died."

"She probably thought he had."

"How did you know where we were?"

It was at this point I quit listening to the conversation. Why did I care about what they had to say? My father was dead because of me. I had no one left.

**And all because I was too weak to defend them.**

* * *

She was much quieter now. She was pale. Weak. Human. Each quality I hated with an intensity that was unnerving at points yet with her, it was different. She was only weak and pale because she had risked her own safety to protect me. She was only born human because of fate.

Why had she done that?

Why had she risked herself over me? I knew she hated demons. She had expressed it openly every since our first meeting and yet she saved me.

What made me so different? So many questions were rising out of the darkness and it was all because of her.

Once in the infirmary in the Spirit World palace, she was whisked into a closed off room and I didn't see her again for the rest of the day.

"Hiei," The child ruler turned to me with a frown upon his toddler face.

"I need to know everything you know about this girl." I glared at him.

"Nothing besides her name and the fact that she possesses a power similar to the detective's." I answered coldly, unwilling to let him know all that I knew about the young girl.

"You were in captivity with her for almost a week Hiei! Surely you must've learned something!" He looked amazed. Had it really been that long? I pondered on the timeframe as he stared at me expectantly.

"Sir?" I looked at the ogre who had just entered the room, his disgusting leopard print cloth that barely covered his hips.

"The girl is awake." Koenma nodded while I disappeared from the room, the need to see her overpowering all of my other demands.

She looked up at me as soon I entered the room and her eyes were once again that strange shade of amethyst that was so rare in humans. Her eyes narrowed and a scowl soon set itself upon her features, hardening them.

"It's you. You must have a deathwish." She mumbled before turning back to her hands which laid fidgeting in her lap. I took note of the revolting tubes and needles that lay embedded in her body, bruising her once flawless body.

"I did not need you to save me." I spoke coldly, wanting her to know how I hated to be indebted to her.

"Yes, you did."

"No, I didn't." I argued, my temper climbing with this ignorant human.

"You would've probably died in that hell hole without my help and you know it."

"Shut up, human!"

"You shut up, demon!"

"I will not be indebted to _you!"_

"Why?! Because I'm a girl or because I'm human?! You utterly cowardly, weak..." Her sentence cut short by my hand on her throat. I squeezed and watched as her face turned from white to red, and then finally to blue. In her eyes though, there was no fear. It was as if she was provoking me on purpose to see how I'd react, knowing I wouldn't kill her.

"Pathetic." I muttered as I pulled away, just as Kurama and the others walked in.

"Oh...Hiei, I didn't know you were here." The look in his eyes told me he was lying. He knew what I had been doing. And he disapproved of it wholly.

"What do you want?" The venom in her voice was clear. Her eyes were hardened on Kurama's form as he smiled softly at her.

"We just would like to ask you a few questions." He answered flawlessly, his eyes now analyzing her.

"And if I refuse?"

**"You won't."**


	8. Chapter Eight

_Oy_!** Darkdemon** here!

I finally drew the sketch of what Saiyomi looks like. Check it out on my homepage which leads to my dA profile!

Now I'm working on the sketch for some new characters and **Scarred Rose's Aniko**!

And now here's:

**Chapter Eight: Arguments and Desires; Reunion**

Au revoir avec amour,

**Darkdemon**

Aka: Nick

* * *

"We just would like to ask you a few questions." He answered flawlessly, his eyes now analyzing her.

"And if I refuse?"

"You won't." I snorted. They did not know the female as well as I did. She would refuse until she was blue in her face. She turned to me with a frown and crossed her arms across her chest, causing my attention to divert to that region. I hadn't noticed that region before. Now that I have, I took it in with exquisite detail.

"Hiei?" And now my attention was once again on the Fox. I frowned because of the distraction.

"What?" I asked in agitation.

"Maybe you should talk to her."

"No." I answered quickly before turning to leave.

"Pathetic." I heard her voice mumble and I turned to her, a scowl set upon my face.

"What did you just say, human?" I growled and she smirked as she turned to face me.

"I said you're pathetic. What? Don't tell me the great possessor of the Jagan is deaf and blind too?!" Her smart ass voice grated my ears yet again with the insults and I had my hand against her throat yet again, the pull to kill her growing in my chest.

"Hiei!"

"Let her go, man!"

"You do not choke girls, shrimp!" I could hear my team shouting but all I could see was her. There was that all knowing look upon her face again, screaming for death but knowing she'd never receive it by my hand. I pulled my hand away from her throat and unconsciously moved it to her face. She stared at me as I searched the crevices of her thoughts for her reasons but all I saw were the memories of her childhood. Nothing of use. Nothing to show me why this female desired death so much, she provoked ruthless demons.

"Not seeing what you want to, eh demon?" Her voice teased and I glared at her, my fingers gripping her chin, forcing her to face me.

"Do you want to die?" I questioned and she smirked.

"So you're not as blind as I thought, very good." Again the teasing tore at my insides, causing rage to rise in my stomach along with a strange new feeling. It rose higher than the rage and warmed the strangest regions of my body.

"Why do you want to die?" I wanted more information. I wanted to know more about this mysterious suicidal human female.

"What do I have left to live for? You said it yourself, my family is dead. I have nowhere else to go." Her answer caused the unknown feeling to swell yet again, driving me further into insanity.

"So you wish to die?"

"Yes." I pressed my hands into her shoulders and pushed her back against the mattress, a growl resonating from my throat.

"You are weak! Just because life has taken from you, you want to run away. You are just like every other measly human I've ever had the displeasure of meeting. Pathetic creatures of greed and denial!" I yelled, my voice well exceeding it's normal volume. She stared at me in rage before growling at me in return.

"Release me!"

"No!"

"Release me!"

"Never!" She leaned forward, intending to bash her head into mine but instead caught my lips with her own.

* * *

I felt my head swim with angry thoughts as I stared into his enchanting crimson orbs of icy disdain.

Why did I want him to be the one to end my miserable life?

Was it because in the almost dead part of my soul, I thought he was beautiful?

Was it because I wanted his crimson eyes to be the last thing I saw in this desolate life?

I hated demons, yet this one seemed to draw me to him like a moth to a flame. I wished for the very destruction of every demon but this one.

Why?

What the hell made him so damn different?

His hand against my throat didn't make me shiver in fear or anything else. In fact I felt no danger from his position over me. I knew I should. I knew I should be screaming in fright yet I couldn't. His grip on my neck tightened as his glare hardened on me.

What had I said that made him so angry with me?

I couldn't remember. Suddenly his hand moved from my neck to my face and then he forced me to face him with his fingers gripping my chin tightly.

"So you wish to die?" He asked. His voice cold and distant and hard just as his eyes were.

Did I wish to die?

"Yes." He pushed against my shoulders, forcing me back onto the mattress.

"You are weak! Just because life has taken from you, you want to run away. You are just like every other measly human I've ever had the displeasure of meeting. Pathetic creatures of greed and denial!" He spoke furiously. His unbridled rage did not frighten me as it should, instead it fueled my own rage.

"Release me!" I demanded.

"No!" He refused.

"Release me!" I screamed.

"Never." He refused yet again. I wanted release and it seemed the only way I would get it would be through violent force. I swung my head forward, aiming to distract him enough for my release but missing my target entirely. Instead I ended up lip-locked with this infuriating demon. What made it even more infuriating was the fact that I think I liked the heat that spread throughout my body from our contact. He pulled away quickly, and then suddenly I was afraid. He looked lethal with his hardened glare and the frown that set so deep in his face I don't think anything could have dragged it out.

"Disgusting creature." He muttered as his hand slid to the hilt of the sword at his hip.

"I'm disgusting? Hark, who's talking! You are a vile breed of animal whose only thoughts rest on lust, greed, and destruction! You love death and carnage and I know you do!" I growled. Suddenly he was being pulled away by the red head from before and I was being held down by the gel-boy.

"Let me at him!"

"I demand you release me at once, fox!"

His face seemed to send shivers down his friends' spines as he turned his look onto them but they didn't seem to budge at all.

"Hiei! This is madness! She didn't do anything truly insulting to you!" The red head tried to reason with him but I knew he would not reach his friend in his fury.

"She touched me!"

"You touched me first!"

"Quiet wench!"

"Don't tell me to be quiet, monster!" Our argument seemed to surprise the other boys in the room because they released us enough so that I could jump out of my bed and he could have my back pressed against the wall.

"Hiei!"

"Hold up, Kurama! Look."

The demon stared at me. His eyes traced my face before landing their attention solely on my lips. I felt heat rise to my face and he raised an eyebrow at my blush.

"Pathetic..." He whispered as he leaned in closer, his hot breath tickling my skin.

"What..." I couldn't get my mind to work straight with him this close. I couldn't even form coherent thoughts much less sentences with his scent invading all of my senses and his lips venturing ever closer to mine.

"HIEI!" An annoying voice screeched in the air around us and he instantly dropped me and disappeared from the room within the blink of an eye. I looked around and my vision landed on a small toddler that was now standing beside the other three boys. With a pacifier and a JR stamp on his forehead, dread grew in my heart. I knew who this was.

"Koenma..." I mumbled as I climbed to my feet. He approached me slowly and motioned his finger for me to bend down so I was at his level.

"Saiyomi Kanasota. I thought you would've died in that cell."

"Me too." A new voice entered the room and my eyes widened as I turned to face him.

"Ren?" My voice cracked as tears welled in my eyes as I saw a man with short, wavy locks of chestnut and blue eyes enter the room, a smile upon his handsome face.

"Hey, sis. Long time no see."


	9. Chapter Nine

_Oy_!** Darkdemon** here!

I'm so, so, so, so sorry about taking so long to write. I learned that two of my family members died and I had to fly home to go to the funerals...not pleasant. So in honor of my great-grandmother, who always to yell at me for writing in the dark and my great-aunt who yelled at my great grandmother for yelling at me, I've decided to dedicate this chapter to them! So here's:

**Chapter Nine: Say What?**

**in memory of Pearl Bennett and Joan Bullard. **

**I will always cherish our memories!**

Au revoir avec amour,

**Darkdemon**

Aka: Nick

* * *

"Ren?" My voice cracked as tears welled in my eyes as I saw a man with short, wavy locks of chestnut and blue eyes enter the room, a smile upon his handsome face.

"Hey, sis. Long time no see." He smirked before I launched myself into his chest, pressing him close to my body, afraid to let him go.

"Ren! I thought you were dead!" He chuckled and pushed me away at arm's length.

"I was until ole' binky breath here brought me back when he realized you kept crossing the barriers." He muttered and I could tell he was angry with me.

"What did I tell you about doing that? Now you've attracted so much damn attention you've got humans, demons, and Spirit World after ya!" He chastised and I winced.

"I know!" I mumbled.

"No ya don't! Now you've done got mom and dad killed cause you were careless." His words sent pangs of guilt stabbing into my heart and he frowned. I could feel the tears falling down my face as I remembered my mother and father.

"Hey! Who do you think ya are?" I looked up at the leader of this team and he was glaring at Ren. Ren turned to him with a frown.

"What was that?"

"I said who the hell do you think you are?!"

"I'm the DAKE, Ren Kanasota."

"Dyke?"

"DAKE, asshole. Demon Ass Kickin' Extraordinaire, learn your acronyms!" Ren chastised the teen and I felt a giggle escape from between my lips. The group turned to me in surprise and stared at me with wide eyes, including my brother.

"Are you laughing, Sai?" He asked as I bent over, my laughter overpowering me. I nodded and he smiled, thrusting his first into the air triumphantly.

"Finally! I am victorious! I've been trying to see her laugh for ten years!"

He exclaimed as I finally straightened up, a smile still tugging at the corners of my lips.

"You make it seem as if I have no joy in my life, brother." I spoke quietly, my breath lost from my laughing fit. He grinned lopsidedly at me before pulling me under his arm in a strange one armed hug.

"From what I've been watching, you don't. You don't even take pleasure in killing demons anymore!" He whined as if it were a bad thing. I smirked before pulling myself out of his embrace and brushing the invisible dirt off of my clothes.

"Normal humans aren't supposed to take pleasure in killing." I mumbled as he smirked.

"You aren't normal." He muttered back, teasing me. I sighed, knowing he was like arguing with a five-year-old. The other teens in the room had taken to looking at us like we had completely lost our minds and Ren smirked. He nodded at me as I raised an eyebrow at him questionably.

_Are you reading my mind? _

He nodded.

_Are you reading theirs?_

Again he nodded, his grin growing wider. I shook my head as I turned to our invaders with a glare.

"Is there a reason I am still here?" Ren's smirk fell.

"Don't even say it, Koenma!" I turned to my brother with a frown and a raised eyebrow. He looked away from my eyes and my frown deepened.

"What is it?" I asked as he continued to avert my gaze.

"Koenma…" He warned as the small ruler stepped forward.

"She has to know, Ren. It's the law." Koenma announced as Ren stepped away from me and nodded, his head bowed.

"You're a criminal, Saiyomi." Hearing him say it was strange. I knew it. I had always known it but hearing it aloud coming from his lips was strange. It was illegal for humans to cross the barriers, it was illegal to take the life of demons without permission of the Spirit World if you were not a demon, and it was illegal for humans to run from the Spirit World if they knew they were after them. I sighed. I had known this day was coming. It was too good to last.

"Yusuke, will you please…" Koenma was cut off when the demon came back and stood in front of me again.

"How many demons have you killed?" His question caught me off guard as I stared at him in confusion.

"What?" He rolled his eyes.

"Don't act stupid, wench. How many demons have you killed?" I smirked.

"More than I can remember." He stared at me.

"674. If I total correctly…" The red head mentioned as he read over the file I knew was mine.

"Give or take one or two." Koenma confirmed as Ren nodded.

"Seems about right."

"674?!" The two other humans stared at me with wide eyes as the demon narrowed his eyes on my form.

"What?" I asked in irritation. He turned away from me and left the room yet again as Ren rolled his eyes.

"What?!" I raised my voice and Ren laughed.

"The short one is beginning to like you…" Ren answered as I glared at him.

"What?" I asked for clarification and Ren laughed again, taking enjoyment out of this predicament I had managed to get myself into.

"The short one…"

"Hiei." I informed him out of habit.

"Yeah, that's his name. He likes you or he's beginning to anyways." Ren explained as I stared at him in shock. I suddenly laughed awkwardly.

"You're joking..."

"Nope. Besides, it's not very funny and totally not my style." Ren answered, his face lighting up with a mischeivous grin, similar to the one I had seen Yusuke wear earlier in the day. I did not like that look.

"You are lying." I stated and Ren looked offended.

"I'm offended." See what I mean? That boy is as easy to see through as glass and not the frosted kind, the clear kind!

"Too bad. Get over it. I'm going out for a drink."

"You're too young." Ren yelled as I turned to leave the room.

"Not alcohol! I want a COKE!"


	10. Chapter Ten

_Oy_!** Darkdemon** here!

I have got to have the most unfortunate family in the world. God. We just found out that my uncle, my mom's brother, died of a heart attack and

we're going to the funeral...ugh. I hate funerals. So if it takes me forever to write I apologize a million times. But here is:

**Chapter Ten: Got It Bad**

Au revoir avec amour,

**Darkdemon**

Aka: Nick

* * *

"Not alcohol! I want a COKE!" I yelled as he sniggered from behind me, intent on following me.

"Follow them." Koenma muttered as he rubbed his head in frustration. Yusuke and Kuwabara nodded as Kurama looked thoughtful.

"She seems very headstrong. Do you think she will go along with this plan?" The fox demon asked the Spirit World ruler. Koenma sighed as he shrugged his shoulders.

"If anything, she'll go just to annoy the hell out of Hiei." Koenma answered before they too left the room.

I hit Ren for the eleventh time since we had left my room and he seemed intent on a couple hundred more. It felt weird to have him around again. I frowned when I remembered how he had broken mother' s heart by leaving and then how he had broken mine and father's by dying. I should be angry with him but I couldn't muster up the rage toward him. My rage seemed to be solely resting on the demon named Hiei. I groaned in frustration as that loathsome demon reentered my train of thought, throwing me off yet again. Ren turned to look at me, a cross between worry and amusement crossing his features as I glared at him.

"What are you looking at, eh? Is there something interesting on my face?" I asked, my temper getting the better of me again.

"Woah…viper! Come on, sis! Relax! You're going to wrinkle that pretty little face of yours if you don't stop bunching up your eyebrows like that!" He teased and I swatted his playful hand away as I pushed past him.

"Shut up." I muttered, anger settling in my stomach.

* * *

She was the only thing I could think of and it was driving me insane. I had never been this riled up by anything in my life. I had too much control over my emotions to let them run amok like this yet the moment she entered my life she screwed everything thing up. The blasted human did not know who the hell she was dealing with. I hated her with every fiber of my being.

"Hiei?" I turned to the fox with a glare and he simply smiled at me with that knowing smile that never left his face when he was up to something.

"Is there something bothering you, my friend?" He asked as if he didn't know.

"Hn." He wasn't going to find out how much I thought about that human female.

"Is this about Saiyomi? I have never seen you so angry outwardly toward a female who had barely provoked you." He was trying to pull the truth from my mouth even though I know he knew why I hated that girl.

"She's very head-strong and violent…" He mentioned as his smile turned mischievous.

"It reminds me of someone I know." I clenched my fists at his insinuation as her scent entered my senses again. Then I saw her. Her face was set in a scowl as deep as mine and the idiot from before was with her, leaning on her although she was the one injured.

"Leave me alone, Ren." Her voice was cold and threatening and the man easily heeded her warning. It was then they both looked up and she met my eyes.

"Hey! You're Hiei! Right?" The idiot asked as a smile crossed his face. The female scoffed before walking past us, heading toward the cafeteria.

"Hey! Wait! Saiyomi! Come on! Koenma says I have to keep an eye on you! How can I do that if you keep walking off from me like that?!" His voice irritated my eardrum and from the way the female cringed I assumed it did the same to her.

"Is she tiring you already, Ren?" The fox asked the idiot and he smiled as he did so.

"Tiring, no. Annoying, yes. She acts as if she doesn't need me." He whined and I scoffed.

"She doesn't." I answered, remembering the way the female had handled herself in our captivity. He turned to me with a frown.

"How do you know? Weren't you the one who was trying to kill her earlier?" He asked, his voice serious for the first time since I had met him.

"Hiei cannot kill her. You know that Ren." Kurama answered for me and Ren smirked at me.

"She got to you. I can see it in the way you look at her. She's got you wrapped around her finger." I growled at the accusation and Kurama smiled.

"She does seem to be causing quite a stir around here." I glared at both of them, anger rising in my gut at their insinuations.

"Ren!" Her voice cried out in pain and I disappeared from the room, appearing beside her. She clutched her sides in pain as she looked up at me in surprise.

"Hiei?" I nodded as I bent down beside her and another wave of pain consumed her. Her brother and the fox appeared behind me and they bent down next to her on either side of me, confusion written on their face.

"What hurts, sister?" Ren asked, his voice close to a panic.

"She shouldn't have left the infirmary, Ren!" Kurama chastised.

"Hiei..." I looked up at my name as it escaped her lips in a whisper and found her eyes dull. She gripped my hand and forced it to her chest as yet another wave of pain swept through her body. I blushed at the position of my hand before my eyes widened at the erraticism and irregularity of her heart. Her lungs were collapsing. Before her brother or the fox could object, I had her in my arms and was racing back to the infirmary.

I didn't think about the consequences or the questions that would arise from my actions.

Nor did I think about how weak this may make me look.

All I thought about was this female and her safety.

* * *

Pain was all I could feel and yet I felt better knowing _he _was with me.

I couldn't see his face clearly, my vision blurred by my tears of pain.

I couldn't feel his arms properly, my senses haywire from the pain shooting through my body.

I could sense him.

I could sense his urgency.

I could sense his fear.

It made this experience less terrifying knowing that he was there with me, that he had come when I had first cried out, and that he was the one now rushing to save me.

This demon was different because...he cared.


	11. Chapter Eleven

_Oy_!** Darkdemon** here!

**HELLO ALL READERS! I apologize for the delay in chapter output! I'm losing my spark but do not fear, i will regain it. Because...i don't know **

**yet, but it will come to me. My creative writing teacher wants me to write a screenplay about what drives me to write. So in order to do so, **

**I'd have to make it a play about Anime! I think I may put parts of it up here just to see what people think. IDK. Anyways here's:**

**Chapter Eleven: Understanding**

Au revoir avec amour,

**Darkdemon**

Aka: Nick

* * *

Pain was all I could feel and yet I felt better knowing _he _was with me.

I couldn't see his face clearly, my vision blurred by my tears of pain.

I couldn't feel his arms properly, my senses haywire from the pain shooting through my body.

I could sense him.

I could sense his urgency.

I could sense his fear.

It made this experience less terrifying knowing that he was there with me, that he had come when I had first cried out, and that he was the one now rushing to save me.

This demon was different because...he cared.

I don't know how long I stayed in this painful stupor. All I know is I can feel him.

My eyes would no longer open on my command and I couldn't hear very much except for the rhythmic beating of my heart pounding in my head.

My mouth wouldn't move except to allow me to house the breathing tube that was now stuffed down my throat. I could smell the blood and death that surrounded me in this hospital. I hated hospitals with a passion.

My arms were sore from the poking and prodding they had to do to get the IV in.

My legs were sore from disuse.

My mind couldn't think straight with all of the drugs they were pumping into my system, and despite all of this, I could still feel his nearness. Of course I could feel Ren too, but he was expected to be there with me. I am his sister and the only family he has left anymore.

"Hiei, you…"

"….you detect…"

"Sai….will….die"

Broken sentences came together to tell me this one truth.

Would I die?

Did they honestly believe there was nothing they could do to save me?

I wanted to cry at the thought but couldn't muster up the will to. I wasn't an emotional person. I hated feelings because emotions made you weak, made you vulnerable, made you human. I struggled with my body to regain control to show them I had the strength to live. I wanted to show them I was not some weak, fragile child who did not have the will to live, to fight, to survive.

"Her heart rate's increasing!"

"Her brain waves are off the charts!"

No longer were the sentences broken but the voices were not ones I recognized. I focused all of my energy on opening my eyes and found the task draining until finally piercing light filtered into my vision.

"She's waking up!"

"Doctor!"

"Saiyomi!" I recognized my brother's voice mixed with the many unknown voices and I choked as I tried to breathe. The breathing tube suddenly felt constricting and I felt panic rise in my stomach.

"You're fine." I looked up and saw his emotionless face smirking at me. I wanted to glare but I could muster up enough anger to. Ren's face appeared in place of his and a smile crossed his features.

"Sai, you're ok!" His voice was annoying to my now sensitive hearing and I winced at the sound of it.

"Step aside, sir. I think we can pull that tube out." An elderly nurse stepped in front of Ren and smiled at me.

"This may cause a little discomfort."

* * *

Saiyomi hunched over the toilet,vomiting what little she had in her stomach up. I felt sorry for her. I held her hair back as I stroked her back in a soothing manner.

"Little discomfort, my ass." She muttered as she sat back, wiping her mouth on the sleeve of her hospital gown. I chuckled as she glared at me.

"Aww, come on! You gotta admit this is kinda funny!" I joked and she balled up her fist, punching me on the top of my head in her anger. I sighed as I rubbed the sore area and she groaned as she clutched her stomach. Then she was hunched back over the toilet and I was once again holding her hair for her.

"Dake!" I looked up toward the entrance of the bathroom and saw Urameshi with a smirk on his face. I positioned my body to block my sister's exposed back and he frowned.

"I was lookin' at that!" He mumbled before my glare cut him off.

"What do you want, Urameshi? I'm kinda busy!" I questioned as my sister was quiet for the moment as well.

"Koenma needs to see you. He says Hiei can take care of your sister while you talk to him." I stared at him for a moment as I felt Saiyomi tense behind me. She did not like demons.

"Isn't there a human around here that's not a pervert that can take care of her?" I asked, hoping there was.

"Uhh...Kurama is in human form!"

"No! He's a demon!" I growled and turned to Saiyomi with an apologetic face.

"Sai..."

"Oh fine. I can handle Spitfire." She mumbled darkly and I nodded my head.

"Alright, where is he?" I looked back to the door and found Urameshi gone. In his place stood the very demon who had rushed to save my sister. His stoic features grated my nerves but I left my sister in his care nonetheless. Maybe I wouldn't regret it.

* * *

I felt miserable. I couldn't keep the contents in my stomach where they belonged; in my stomach. Everything I had eaten through that blasted IV tube was now coming up my throat and out of my mouth, leaving a disgusting and burning after taste.

"You look pathetic." I turned to glare at the demon as he bent down next to me. His eyes were cold and his features were distant. Just as I went to retaliate, I felt the horrible bile rise up again and I hugged the toilet. To my surprise he pulled my hair away from my face and tied it back with something. He tried to rub my back and only ended up scratching it, but he seemed tense enough without me pointing this out. I sat back, rubbing my mouth on the sleeve of my disgusting and revealing hospital gown as he stared at me. His eyes were wide as he gingerly reached up to my cheeks with his fingers. When he pulled back, his fingers were moist. I used the back of my hand to wipe the rest of my tears away from my cheeks.

"It's called tears and they fall when you throw up." I explained and he smirked.

"You still look pathetic." He answered as I growled softly, the movement painful. I winced and he sighed in exasperation.

"Stop moving so much." He warned as I looked up at him in frustration. My eyes widened when I actually looked at his face. He smirked at my shock and I groped around the back of my head until I felt the fabric holding my hair back.

"You..." I couldn't finish my sentence as tears welled in my eyes and fell down my face. He rolled his eyes, all three of them, and I sniffed.

"You ass." I mumbled as his body shook with a dark laughter.

"I hate you."

"The feeling is mutual." He growled back and he smirked. He grabbed the back of my head, taking a hold of the bandana and pulled me forward, until I was crying into his shoulder. I tensed at this action but gripped his shirt tightly.

"Why?" I asked through my sobs.

"You are human." He said it as if it explained everything. That was how Ren found us upon his return.

A human, who hated demons, crying into a human-hating demon's shoulder because against all we knew, he understood.

He understood me.


	12. Chapter Twelve

_Oy_!** Darkdemon** here!

WOO!! I finish this chapter in only 2 hours! Aren't you all proud of me?! You should be! The reviews I got just sparked my inspiration so I will not

slow down, except maybe a little. WOO! But anaywhozule here is:

**Chapter Twelve: Why?**

Au revoir avec amour,

**Darkdemon**

Aka: Nick

* * *

"It's called tears and they fall when you throw up." I explained and he smirked.

"You still look pathetic." He answered as I growled softly, the movement painful. I winced and he sighed in exasperation.

"Stop moving so much." He warned as I looked up at him in frustration. My eyes widened when I actually looked at his face. He smirked at my shock and I groped around the back of my head until I felt the fabric holding my hair back.

"You..." I couldn't finish my sentence as tears welled in my eyes and fell down my face. He rolled his eyes, all three of them, and I sniffed.

"You ass." I mumbled as his body shook with a dark laughter.

"I hate you."

"The feeling is mutual." He growled back and he smirked. He grabbed the back of my head, taking a hold of the bandana and pulled me forward, until I was crying into his shoulder. I tensed at this action but gripped his shirt tightly.

"Why?" I asked through my sobs.

"You are human." He said it as if it explained everything. That was how Ren found us upon his return.

A human, who hated demons, crying into a human-hating demon's shoulder because against all we knew, he understood.

He understood me.

* * *

Saiyomi was asleep as I smirked at Hiei who was also asleep in the windowsill. I heard the door open and turned to look at Kurama whose eyes widened when he saw Hiei exposed forehead.

"What happened?" He asked as he came into the room fully, quietly shutting the door behind himself. I shrugged as Hiei's eyes opened at the sound of his partner's voice.

"Fox..." He growled as Kurama smiled. Their relationship confused me. How they were friends, I'll never know.

"Ren..." My sister's voice mumbled as she turned over in her sleep and patted her head softly, letting her know I was still here. She quieted after that and went back to sleeping silently. Kurama came up behind me and hsi eyes widened as he saw what was holding my sister's hair away from her face. The bandana seemed to spark a laugh from the fox demon and a growl from the fire demon.

"REN!" I cringed when I heard Koenma's voice and growled as my sister bolted awake at the loud noise. Her eyes were wide and panicked as I climbed to my feet to go kick the Spirit World Ruler's ass. Dark circles sunk beneath my sister's eyes and she yawned when she saw there was no immediate danger. She needed rest.

"Watch her." I muttered as I walked toward the door.

"Ren!" Her voice stopped me and I turned to her with a smile.

"I'll be back, baby sister. I'm just going to go kick Koenma's ass, that's all. It'll only take a minute." Uncertainty crossed her face before she nodded, allowing me to leave without anymore distractions. Something about the way I was walking or the way my face was scrunched up in a furious scowl must have warned all of the ogres not to cross paths with me. When I reached Koenma's doors, I did not knock and merely pushed them open.

"Koenma!" My shout echoed eerily on the walls around the room. Yusuke and Koenma looked up and I frowned.

"My sister is trying to get some sleep! So she can get better! She can't do that when you abuse your power over the damn intercom system! You woke her up out a sound sleep! It's bad enough I have to keep leaving her in the care of that demon but I draw the line at this way of calling me! What ever the hell you want, you can wait!" Koenma frowned at me as Yusuke chuckled and I scowled.

"Ren...this is about your sister." Koenma said in a matter of fact tone.

"What about my sister?" I asked as I sat beside Yusuke in one of the chairs in front of Koenma's desk.

"She's a healer, remember?" Koenma asked and I nodded, confused why he was asking.

"How long has she been in the infirmary?" He asked and I shrugged.

"About 2 weeks, why?"

"She's a healer, Ren." Yusuke said in a tone that said I was missing something.

"A _healer." _Koenma emphasized the word and I tilted my head, still confused.

"A HEALER IN THE INFIRMARY FOR TWO WEEKS! DOES THIS NOT SEEM STRANGE TO YOU?" Koenma yelled/asked me as I scratched the back of head in a innocent manner.

"Yeah, it does. But it's not unusual. Mom used to get sick and stay sick for weeks. And Sai's never actually used her healing powers except that one time when they were in captivity, remember? So she probably doesn't know about it." I explained and Yusuke seemed to buy it but Koenma didn't.

* * *

The female sighed once her brother was out of the room and yawned again. The dark circles underneath her eyes took away from the rarity of her amethyst color and made her seem more ugly. She turned to me with a frown before pulling my bandana out of her hair and handing it to me.

"Here..." She muttered angrily as the fox chuckled at us. I growled at him and she turned her attention onto him for the first time.

"Who are you?" She asked bluntly as the fox smiled at her.

"My name is Shuichi Minamino, but you may call me Kurama." The sickeningly sweet and cordial tone in his voice earned a frown from me.

"Kurama? As in Youko Kurama, murdering thief?" She questioned and both of our eyes widened with her knowledge. He nodded and she frowned.

"I was told you were dead." She spoke coldly and I chuckled. The fox's expression was priceless. Then he smiled, ending my laughter. I knew that look that shone in his eyes. It was the look of wanting a priceless gem or heirloom. It was the look of a thief who wanted to steal. My frown grew deeper and I walked toward her, snatching the bandana out of her hand. I grabbed the fox by his arm and dragged him out of the room, leaving behind a confused human female and pulling a very horny animal.

"She is human!" I growled when I had gotten the fox out of earshot of the female. He looked at me innocently as if I couldn't read his thoughts and he smiled.

"As am I, Hiei." He replied simply as I growled again.

"Why do you care?" He asked as I froze, my eyes widening at the question.

Why _did_ I care?

When had I grown so weak as to _care_ for this _human_ female?

I despised humans. I could care less for the oaf or the detective's female companion or the hag but this female...

"I don't." I answered as he eyed me knowingly. It was almost as if he could read my thoughts. He chuckled before going back into the room and I clutched the bandana that was now wrapped in her scent. I growled as I stormed past the alarmed nurses before I quickly and quietly disappeared from the premises.

* * *

His presence disappeared upon the reentry of the fox demon who claimed to be the infamous Youko Kurama.

"Where is he?" I asked before the fox demon could open his mouth and he smiled.

"He's probably in the training room. It's where he disappears to when he gets angry or confused, the former is the more common one of the two. Although it seems you have done quite a number on him all by yourself." The fox informed me as I stared at him.

"Why would he be either of those two?" I questioned and his smile disappeared.

"You do not know?" He wondered and I shook my head, wincing at the movement.

"Saiyomi, Hiei has been with you since your readmittance into the infirmary over two weeks ago." My eyes widened and his smile came back.

"I believe this is the first time he's left your side in two weeks. Your brother hasn't even stayed by your side that long."

"But why?"

"Isn't it obvious?" He asked as I stared at him. Tears welled in my eyes again as his smile told me all I needed to know.

"I want out." I said suddenly as he nodded.

"Of course."

* * *

"She's left the infirmary." I turned to Kurama with wide eyes and jumped to my feet.

"What do you mean, she left?!" I yelled as he chuckled.

"She went to go see Hiei. She will be fine." He said it as if Hiei wasn't a murdering demon and my sister wasn't a demon murderer.

"She'll kill him!" I argued as Koenma shook his head before pulling up the security camera in the training room.

"She's too weak, Ren. Besides, I don't think she wants to hurt him." Kurama spoke calmly as he took an empty seat next to Yusuke and I stared at their unworried faces.

Did they know something I didn't?

What about their friend made them so calm to trust him with my wild sister?

They were insane. That was my answer. All of them were just insane.

* * *

I pounded the bag full of worthless sand in front me, picturing it to possess the face of the buffoon before her scent wafted into my senses. I froze when I felt her behind me.

"What do you want?" I growled as I turned to face her. No longer was she wearing that repulsive gown but what she had on was not much better. A large t-shirt and I prayed some shorts underneath it. I could see where she had ripped out the IVs and she had yet to brush her wild mane. Altogether she looked like trash but she seemed unperturbed by it.

"Why did you stay with me? I've threatened to kill you so many times!" Her voice was rough and I could tell she had not hydrated herself at all before coming here to face me.

"What?" I asked, confused as my eyes widened and she looked down.

"That fox told me you stayed with me this entire time...why?"


	13. Chapter Thirteen

_Oy_!** Darkdemon** here!

Sorry it's taking so long to update. I've been really busy! I have to pack to go to Hawaii for a week and I was working on other stories and some

art stuff I got wrapped up in. _ it's all very confusing and tiring but please know I'm working very hard to keep up with the updates and get

them out as soon as possible. But anaywhozule here is:

**Chapter Thirteen: Bonds**

Au revoir avec amour,

**Darkdemon**

Aka: Nick

* * *

I pounded the bag full of worthless sand in front me, picturing it to possess the face of the buffoon before her scent wafted into my senses. I froze when I felt her behind me.

"What do you want?" I growled as I turned to face her. No longer was she wearing that repulsive gown but what she had on was not much better. A large t-shirt and I prayed some shorts underneath it. I could see where she had ripped out the IVs and she had yet to brush her wild mane. Altogether she looked like trash but she seemed unperturbed by it.

"Why did you stay with me? I've threatened to kill you so many times!" Her voice was rough and I could tell she had not hydrated herself at all before coming here to face me.

"What?" I asked, confused as my eyes widened and she looked down.

"That fox told me you stayed with me this entire time...why?" She asked again as I froze. I could tell she was no stronger from when I left her and this task alone was draining her strength yet she wanted to know why I had stayed with her.

"Baka..." I mumbled as I disappeared and reappeared with a stool from the corner. I sat her down roughly upon it and she stared at me as she left a soft humph with the motion. She winced and I smirked.

"Why?" She was persistent...

"You are human." I answered simply as she glared at me.

"That is not a good enough answer demon!" She growled. Her heat rolled off of her in waves as I glared at her in return.

"For you it is!" I hissed and she stared at me with wide eyes before her spirit energy swept through the room. I skidded back from surprise as I stared at her.

"I hate you..." She growled as I was thrown back against the wall and she climbed to her feet. Suddenly the energy was gone and she fell to her knees in exhaustion as I painfully climbed to my feet. Sweat poured down her face as she struggled to gain her lost breath. Her breath came in wheezes and she clutched her sides as pain flashed across her face. I slowly made my way toward her weakened body and she glared at me.

"Leave...me...alone!" She said in between wheezes and I frowned. She was turning blue from lack of oxygen and I rolled my eyes. I supported her as she continued to wheeze, futilely trying to push me away. Suddenly both of our bodies locked up as I felt my energy being pulled from me. Her form was now unresponsive as she began to glow a soft pink color. I struggled to pull away but my body suddenly felt weak as well and would respond to my commands. I couldn't even struggle anymore. I didn't feel like I was in danger. I felt...at peace. Odd, I thought. Unable to do anything but look at the human female, I took in her features.

In the light of the training room, her hair took a shine to it, although it was wild and unkept. Her dull eyes were the same rare amethyst eyes I remembered. Her body was small but set almost perfectly. I took notice of something odd. One breast was larger than the other. If I wasn't in this catatonic passive state, I'm sure I would have felt heat rush to my cheeks or at least felt something but nothing happened. It was merely a flaw she possessed as well as a few others.

Her nose was set low on her face.

Her skin was too pale.

She truly was an unremarkable creature.

Unabashed my mind turned to her legs. My mind suddenly wondered to her heat.

Did humans go through heat as demons did?

Just as it crossed my mind I saw her fall forward and then my world went dark.

* * *

I could feel my strength returning to me as I took in the demon's form with detachment. He was glowing a soft red color that seemed to compliment his eyes. Aside from his crimson eyes, his face wasn't as handsome as his fox friend's. His size was demeaning and again, not like his fox friend's. His hair held a certain sheen to it in this light.

One of his arms was wrapped as if it was recently wounded but I saw no blood stains.

_Odd_...

The bandana was wrapped around his forehead again. His hands were calloused and scars covered his exposed arms.

Flaws.

Lots of flaws.

I dared anyone to call this demon flawless. I dared them. He seemed to be stuck in this same detached stupor as I was, his dull eyes unmoving. Slowly my sight landed on his groin and unabashed I wondered if he was properly sized. He was small but was he small _everywhere_?

And then my world went black, _**again!**_

I had stared at the screen, captivated at the interaction between my sister and this demon. At first they were shy, unsure of themselves, suddenly they were fighting, then my sister fell to her knees, he helped her and now they were both catatonic. It was the strangest thing I had ever seen in my life. Then after a few moments in this catatonic state, they both fell forward, motionless.

"Uhh...guys?" I questioned as everyone else was just as confused as I was.

"Yeah, Ren?" Yusuke answered as he stared at the screen.

"I think...they're unconcious." I mentioned as if it weren't obvious already from the screen.

"It would appear so." Kurama mumbled. Koenma shook his head and turned to us.

"Well?" He asked as I climbed to my feet.

"Let's go get them."

When we got to the training room, we found it near impossible to seperate the two beings. They weren't physically attached as far as we could tell but something else entirely held them bound together.

"Woah!" Everyone looked at Kuwabara in surprise as he pointed at the duo on the floor.

"Man! Check it out! They're wrapped in red cords!" He exclaimed as I stared at him and then at my sister. I didn't see anything.

"Do you guys see anything?" Yusuke asked as both Kurama and I shook our heads.

"I've seen it somewhere before..." Kuwabara mumbled as he looked thoughtful for a moment before his eyes widened and he grinned wildly.

"I remember! It was how I found my way to Yukina! The string of love!"

* * *

**By the way, I work off of reviews. The more reviews I get, the more prone I am to write a chapter faster. It's how I work. Considering how I have like 6 open stories going on simultaneously about 4 different manga/book/game. Yea, I over work myself. **

* * *


	14. Chapter Fourteen

_Oy_!**Darkdemon** here!

All news is now at the bottom.

**Chapter Fourteen: I Hate You**

Au revoir avec amour,

**Darkdemon**

Aka: Nick

* * *

I had stared at the screen, captivated at the interaction between my sister and this demon. At first they were shy, unsure of themselves, suddenly they were fighting, then my sister fell to her knees, he helped her and now they were both catatonic. It was the strangest thing I had ever seen in my life. Then after a few moments in this catatonic state, they both fell forward, motionless.

"Uhh...guys?" I questioned as everyone else was just as confused as I was.

"Yeah, Ren?" Yusuke answered as he stared at the screen.

"I think...they're unconscious." I mentioned as if it weren't obvious already from the screen.

"It would appear so." Kurama mumbled. Koenma shook his head and turned to us.

"Well?" He asked as I climbed to my feet.

"Let's go get them."

When we got to the training room, we found it near impossible to seperate the two beings. They weren't physically attached as far as we could tell but something else entirely held them bound together.

"Woah!" Everyone looked at Kuwabara in surprise as he pointed at the duo on the floor.

"Man! Check it out! They're wrapped in red cords!" He exclaimed as I stared at him and then at my sister. I didn't see anything.

"Do you guys see anything?" Yusuke asked as both Kurama and I shook our heads.

"I've seen it somewhere before..." Kuwabara mumbled as he looked thoughtful for a moment before his eyes widened and he grinned wildly.

"I remember! It was how I found my way to Yukina! The string of love!" He said as I froze and Yusuke and Kurama looked shocked as well.

"String of love?" I asked as I doubled over laughing.

"Man you really are an idiot! They hate each other!" I shouted as I laughed but no one seemed to be laughing with me, which confused me.

"You guys don't actually believe him, do you?" I asked as my laughter ended. Kurama looked like it was funnier to see my reaction than what Kuwabara had said.

"Well, Ren, Kuwabara does know about this string of love stuff." Yusuke answered with a shrug as I stared at them.

"My sister can't love a demon!"

* * *

In this darkness that surrounded me, I only saw myself. I sighed. At least I was not plagued by nightmares or _him_. Now that I wasn't in that stupor of detachment, everything I thought about caused a blush to appear on my face in this dreamworld of mine. I don't understand what happened. As soon as he touched me, I felt warm.

I **hated** him.

I **loathed** him.

I wanted to see his death and yet...I had felt warm.

What the hell was wrong with me? I sighed again. At least he could not bother me here in my own mind. Here I was free to think what I wanted, when I wanted, how I wanted and why I wanted. And all I could think about was him.

**Damn.** _How'd I get so lucky?_

_

* * *

_

I growled as I found myself unconcious. Damn that female. Everytime she's around I always end up thinking about her. As the memory of what I had just been thinking about soared across my mind, I felt my face heat up and I growled again. She had been the cause of this.

I hated her.

I loathed her.

I wanted to see her dead and yet, I didn't.

Damn it all to hell. I glared at the darkness around me, waiting for that blasted female to show her face. When I saw I was truly alone, I relaxed. She couldn't get to me here in my unconcious mind. I finally sighed. Now I could think of a way to get rid of her.

Damn it. Damn that female. I could only think of her eyes and her face and her smile and her.

Damn it.

Damn it.

Damn it.

**Damn. It.**

**

* * *

**

"So how do we get them apart, Kuwabara?" I asked reluctantly. I sulked as I thought of my sister even liking this demon.

"Well...I don't know how!" He admitted as I glared at him. Kurama and Yusuke held me back as I went to pounce on him.

"What do you mean you don't know how?! You'd better figure out how, asshole!" I shouted as I struggled against their grips.

"Ren! Calm down!" Yusuke yelled as I tugged harder.

"There's a perfectly logical explanation on how to get your sister and Hiei free!" Kurama struggled to get out as I pulled harder.

"I got it!" Kuwabara yelled as I fell forward when my captors released me in surprise.

"What?" They asked in shock as I rubbed my head and sat cross-legged.

"How?" I questioned as Kuwabara grinned wildly.

"They have to admit it! They have to accept that they're bonded!" He exclaimed with a hint of pride as both Yusuke and I began to laugh.

"Oh man! You were right, Ren! He's an idiot!"

"I told you!" I answered as we rolled on the floor in our fits of laughter. Kuwabara pouted as Kurama smiled reassuringly at him.

"Don't worry, Kuwabara. I'm sure..."

* * *

Why was I thinking about him? I pondered as I felt something tugging at my waist. I looked down and saw a red string. It was glowing slightly and I glared at it.

"What the hell is this?" I asked myself aloud as I tugged at it, trying to remove it from my waist. However the more I tugged, the more it tugged back.

"Stop pulling, damn it!" I froze when I heard his voice.

"Hiei?" I asked as the darkness disappeared.

* * *

Suddenly I felt something around my waist. I looked down and glared at the glowing red rope that was tied around my waist. I pulled on it, trying to get it to release me. As soon as I pulled, it pulled back. I growled as I continued to play tug of war with this pathetic piece of rope until I became irritated.

"Stop pulling, damn it!" I shouted angrily as the pulling stopped and I froze.

"Hiei?" I heard her voice and then I opened my eyes.

* * *

"Stop pulling, damn it!"

"Hiei?" I looked up when I heard shouting and my eyes widened when I saw Hiei and my sister sit up fully. All of my sister's wounds seemed to be healed and both her and Hiei looked disgruntled.

"What the hell was that?!" Saiyomi shouted as she glared at Hiei, who was equally as pissed as she was.

"You tell me, human!" He shouted back as they glared at one another, completely oblivious to us being in the same room as they were.

"You're the demon here! You tell me! You should know!" Saiyomi growled as she learned toward Hiei threateningly.

"How do I know it wasn't you, human?" Hiei spat out the word viciously. I stared at then with surprise. My sister wasn't one for public scenes. She never attacked her enemy verbally. She was usually very physical and very lethal.

"Uhh...Sai?" I spoke up, afraid she may turn on me. She didn't. In fact both her and the demon ignored us as they glared at one another still.

"Hiei?" Yusuke questioned from beside me as they seemed as surprised by their friend's actions as I was of my sister's.

"What?!" They turned to us simultaneously, irritated we had interrupted their little spat.

"Uhh...hi!" I answered awkwardly as Yusuke and I waved as their eyes widened. If it weren't so sickeningly realistic that Kuwabara may have actually have been right, the scene could pass off as cute.

"So uhh how are you guys?" Yusuke asked as they turned their glares on to him.

"Shut up!" They shouted as we stared at them.

"Sai, you ok?"

"Yeah Hiei, you're acting weird." Both Yusuke and I pushed as the demon and human turned back to glare at one another.

"This is all your fault, demon!" Saiyomi shouted as she pointed her finger accusingly toward Hiei.

"My fault?! It's your fault!" Hiei bit back, pushing her hand away and glaring at her.

"Uhh, is it just me or are they at each other's throat more than before?" Yusuke asked as I nodded.

"It appears something happened that we did not witness." Kurama inserted knowingly as Kuwabara watched the scene in morbid fascination.

"You're the one who pulled at the rope!" Saiyomi yelled.

"It was wrapped around my waist, damn it!" Hiei yelled back.

"So you admit you knew about it!"

"You pulled back!" All in all, it was very interesting to watch unfold.

"Damn it, it's not even like you're gorgeous or something!" Saiyomi finally screamed as she crossed her arms across her chest and pouted angrily. I stared at her.

"You are not one to say anything, human! You are an unremarkable creature!" Hiei huffed out as he quickly climbed to his feet. I saw the pain in both of their eyes as Hiei disappeared from the room. Kurama sighed before falling him and Yusuke dragged Kuwabara out of the room, leaving me alone with my sister.

* * *

His words...they hurt. I glared at the wall in front of me, unwilling to let anyone see the pain his words had caused me. I heard him get up and felt him disappear from the room as Ren bent down next to me.

"Sai?" His voice...he knew I was hiding.

"I hate him." I hissed through my teeth and he smiled.

"I know." He answered as he pulled me into a hug.

"It's ok..." He whispered as I let the tears I had been hold back fall, ravaging my unremarkable pale cheeks.

"I hate him!" I screamed as I sobbed and he just held me. He understood me. I clung to his shirt, the fabric bunching beneath my fingers. I buried my face into his chest and let his cologne overwhelm me, trying to distract myself.

"It's ok...he's a demon. You really couldn't expect kindness out of him, right?" Ren asked as I shook my head.

"No..." I mumbled.

_But I wanted to..._

_

* * *

_

"That woman! That infuriating, stubborn, unremarkable woman!" I shouted as I watched the tree in front of me crash to the ground deafeningly. I heard someone chuckle behind me and I turned to face the fox's smiling face.

"What are you laughing at?" I growled as he smiled at me.

"I've never seen you get so angry before, my friend." He said calmly as if he knew something I didn't.

"That woman..." I began but didn't finish as her words came back to me.

_"Damn it, it's not like you're gorgeous or something!" _Somehow her words had stung. And I had wanted to wound her as she had wounded me.

"What you said was very cold Hiei. You know human females have problems with their appearance." Kurama said distantly as I thought back to her face as I had screamed at her. I had seen a sliver of pain before she was hardened over with anger. That sliver of pain caused something to sink in my stomach and it made me uncomfortable.

"She deserved it." I huffed as Kurama chuckled.

"Did she?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Are you sure?" What did he know?! He was not faced with this dilemma!

"What do you mean?" I growled as his smile grew.

"She is _crying_."

* * *

**Sorry for the long delay. Busy, busy, busy. Uhh, if there's someone's who is willing to draw out my characters for me I will love them forever but if there's not, oh well! Remember to review!**

**By the way, I work off of reviews. The more reviews I get, the more prone I am to write a chapter faster. It's how I work. Considering how I have like 6 open stories going on simultaneously about 4 different manga/book/game. Yea, I over work myself. **

* * *


	15. Chapter Fifteen

_Oy_!**Darkdemon** here!

All news is now at the bottom.

**Chapter Fifteen:Apology**

Au revoir avec amour,

**Darkdemon**

Aka: Nick

* * *

His words...they hurt. I glared at the wall in front of me, unwilling to let anyone see the pain his words had caused me. I heard him get up and felt him disappear from the room as Ren bent down next to me.

"Sai?" His voice...he knew I was hiding.

"I hate him." I hissed through my teeth and he smiled.

"I know." He answered as he pulled me into a hug.

"It's ok..." He whispered as I let the tears I had been hold back fall, ravaging my unremarkable pale cheeks.

"I hate him!" I screamed as I sobbed and he just held me. He understood me. I clung to his shirt, the fabric bunching beneath my fingers. I buried my face into his chest and let his cologne overwhelm me, trying to distract myself.

"It's ok...he's a demon. You really couldn't expect kindness out of him, right?" Ren asked as I shook my head.

"No..." I mumbled.

_But I wanted to..._

_

* * *

_

"That woman! That infuriating, stubborn, unremarkable woman!" I shouted as I watched the tree in front of me crash to the ground deafeningly. I heard someone chuckle behind me and I turned to face the fox's smiling face.

"What are you laughing at?" I growled as he smiled at me.

"I've never seen you get so angry before, my friend." He said calmly as if he knew something I didn't.

"That woman..." I began but didn't finish as her words came back to me.

_"Damn it, it's not like you're gorgeous or something!" _Somehow her words had stung. And I had wanted to wound her as she had wounded me.

"What you said was very cold Hiei. You know human females have problems with their appearance." Kurama said distantly as I thought back to her face as I had screamed at her. I had seen a sliver of pain before she was hardened over with anger. That sliver of pain caused something to sink in my stomach and it made me uncomfortable.

"She deserved it." I huffed as Kurama chuckled.

"Did she?" He asked.

"Yes." I answered.

"Are you sure?" What did he know?! He was not faced with this dilemma!

"What do you mean?" I growled as his smile grew.

"She is _crying_." I turned to him.

"What?" I asked, my mask of hostility falling.

"She is crying." He said again calmly as I felt the feeling in my stomach grow. I growled as I turned away from him.

"Hn." I grunted.

"Did you really desire to hurt her?"

"What?!" I cut him off as he continued to smile. That bastard.

"You didn't." He answered his own question.

"And that feeling in your stomach is called guilt." He stated before he walked away leaving me alone again. Alone and guilty.

* * *

I easily swept my sister into my arms and carried her up to the room Koenma set up for us and laid her upon the bed. She stirred but did not awaken as I covered her figure with a blanket. That demon had wounded her in a way that was unnerving.

"Damn it..." I growled as I left in search of the fire demon. I was going to kick his midget ass when I found him.

"Calling **_MY_** sister an unremarkable creature! Who the hell is he to talk?! I mean seriously!" I mumbled to myself as I clenched and unclenched my fists.

"Ren!"

"Ren!"

"Damn it, Ren!" I barely dodged a oncoming fist as I glared at Yusuke.

"What?!" I asked furious.

"Man, what the hell?! I've been trying to get your attention for the past five minutes!" He whined as I blinked at him. Suddenly I scratched the back of my head in embarassment and grinned.

"Sorry, man! I was just lookin' for that fire demon partner of yours!" I explained as Yusuke's face lit up.

"Oh man! You should see Hiei! Man, I've never seen him look so guilty! It's hilarious!" Yusuke chuckled with a wild grin spread across his face as I stared at him.

"Guilty?" I asked in confusion as he nodded.

"Yeah! Kurama says he feels guilty for calling your sister what was it? Uh..."

"An unremarkable creature." I reminded him easily and he nodded.

"Yeah that! Although man your sister is smokin!" And with that I punched him and walked away.

* * *

His face haunted my dreams, taunting me with my appearance. I knew I was not a pretty girl in the eyes of many. Sure, I was attractive, but not pretty. Attractive and pretty were two very different things. Yukina was pretty, I noted. She just floated around.

Kurama was attractive.

I was unremarkable...

_"You're an unremarkable creature!" _His words burned at the insecure part of my soul.

Damn him. Fuck him. Damn that fucking bastard to hell!

* * *

Damn that female. Why the hell should I feel guilty?

"Hiei?"

"Yo, shorty!"

"Ahh man, look at his face!" I blinked when I saw the detective pointing at my face with a wild grin spread across his face. The oaf was staring at me while laughing behind his hand.

"Oh man! Hiei! If you feel so bad, why don't ya apologize?!"

They laughed as I growled at them. They continued to laugh until I caught sight of the female's brother behind them, his face set into a matching scowl.

"Hey! You! Asshole!" Yusuke grabbed Kuwabara and left me alone with the angry human male. I managed to dodge his fist as he glared at me.

"You asshole! Who the hell do you think you are?! Telling my sister she's an unremarkable creature? You don't even know her!" He ranted as he threw another punch at me. I merely dodged it again, a smirk playing on my lips. However his words reminded me of the cruel things I had said to the human female and caused me to lose my focus, allowing him to hit me. I growled as he looked proud of himself.

"You're not even guilty are you?!" He asked as I stared at him.

Was this feeling in my stomach really guilt as Kurama had said it was?

"Ren, leave him alone." I looked up when I heard her voice. Her eyes were hard with anger and she kept her features just as emotionless as mine.

"But Sai he..." Her brother objected before she shook her head.

"He's a demon, Ren. He isn't worth it." Her voice was icy and she glared at me.

Had my words truly wounded her?

"Whatever you say, Sai. I'm hungry!" He whined as he wrapped his arm around her shoulder and began to turn to take her away.

"Pathetic." I growled as she froze. She turned to me and pushed one of her fingers into my chest threateningly.

"The only pathetic one I see here is...you." She hissed before turning swiftly, her hair flying and hitting me in the face. Her scent entered my senses and I felt myself drawn to it.

"Human..." My voice left my mouth before I could stop it and she turned to me.

"What?" She growled as I clenched my fists at my side.

"Spit it out!" She growled again before rolling her eyes.

"Whatever."

* * *

I wanted him to apologize. If he apologized, then I would apologize. But he wouldn't. I knew he wouldn't. He was a demon. He would be like all of the other demons I had ever known.

"Sai, that was mean!" Ren whined as he walked beside me. I shrugged. I didn't really care. I wanted to wound him the same way he wounded me.

"I don't care." I muttered darkly as he grinned at me.

"Man I love you!" He gushed as he hugged me. I shrugged him off and proceeded to follow him to the food court.

"Come on! Talk to me, Sai! I don't like it when you're quiet!" He whined. He was always whining, I noted warily. I sighed before giving in.

"Hello Ren." I answered simply as he pouted.

"That's not talking!" He argued as I rolled my eyes.

"Yes it is." I replied as he pouted again.

"You're no fun when you're mad!" I turned to him.

"I'm not mad!" I argued. He raised an eyebrow.

"Then why'd you snap on Hiei? Or glare at the floor? Or have a scowl set so deep in your face I'm not sure anything's going to be able to pull it out?!" He asked. I stared at him.

"Why would I be angry?" I questioned.

"Why wouldn't you be?" He retorted, a grin spreading across his face, reminding me of a Cheshire cat.

"Well..." And I then I was at a lost for words.

"Do you want to be angry, Sai? With him?" He asked and I felt my eyes widened.

"What?" I wondered and he smiled at me.

"You like him."

* * *

Watching her walk away, knowing the pain she felt was because of me, caused the feeling in my stomach to swell.

"Hiei?" I looked up when the fox said my name and he smiled at me.

"She's in the food court, you know?" He hinted and I grunted. _As if I'd want to see her again._

"Think about it, won't you?" He suggested before he walked away again and I glared at his retreating figure.

"Stupid fox..." I mumbled as I stomped off, disappearing from the hall.

_Apologize. Don't apologize. Apologize. Don't apologize. Apologize. Don't apologize. Apologize. Don't apologize. _

I slammed my fist into the tree in front of me, watching it topple over as I argued with myself.

She insulted me first.

She brought this upon herself.

Her words had been the first ones in so long that hurt.

Why the hell did I even care?!

Damn it.

Damn that female.

Damn that human.

Damn that fox.

I was going to apologize to a human for hurting their feelings.

What the hell was happening to me?

* * *

"I don't like him!" I yelled as Ren grinned at me.

"Do too! Why don't you apologize?"

"For what?! I didn't do anything that he hadn't already done!" I argued as I crossed my arms across my chest and pouted. Ren, MY BROTHER, wanted me to apologize to a lying, uncaring, insulting bastard demon!

_Why the hell would I do that?_

_Apologize to a demon? No way in hell!_

"Aw, Sai! You did insult him first." Ren reminded me and I glared at him.

"I only said what was on my mind." I replied curtly as he pulled me into the food court, out of the hallway.

"And it just happened to be about his looks?" He asked as he led me up to the counter where a disgruntled ogre frowned at us.

"What are you looking at?" I growled as Ren frowned at me.

"Stop being mean to random people because you know I'm right!" He chastised me and I rolled my eyes before letting out a huff of air in anger.

"You are not."

* * *

**Sorry for the long delay. Busy, busy, busy. Uhh, if there's someone's who is willing to draw out my characters for me I will love them forever but if there's not, oh well! Remember to review!**

**By the way, I work off of reviews. The more reviews I get, the more prone I am to write a chapter faster. It's how I work. Considering how I have like 6 open stories going on simultaneously about 4 different manga/book/game. Yea, I over work myself. **

* * *


	16. Chapter Sixteen

_Oy_!**Darkdemon** here!

All news is now at the bottom.

**Chapter Fifteen:Apology**

Au revoir avec amour,

**Darkdemon**

Aka: Nick

* * *

"I don't like him!" I yelled as Ren grinned at me.

"Do too! Why don't you apologize?"

"For what?! I didn't do anything that he hadn't already done!" I argued as I crossed my arms across my chest and pouted. Ren, MY BROTHER, wanted me to apologize to a lying, uncaring, insulting bastard demon!

_Why the hell would I do that?_

_Apologize to a demon? No way in hell!_

"Aw, Sai! You did insult him first." Ren reminded me and I glared at him.

"I only said what was on my mind." I replied curtly as he pulled me into the food court, out of the hallway.

"And it just happened to be about his looks?" He asked as he led me up to the counter where a disgruntled ogre frowned at us.

"What are you looking at?" I growled as Ren frowned at me.

"Stop being mean to random people because you know I'm right!" He chastised me and I rolled my eyes before letting out a huff of air in anger.

"You are not." I argued as he rolled his eyes.

"Apologize to him." He said seriously as I glared at him.

"Why?"

"Human." I turned when I heard his voice behind me and I stared at him.

"I'm...sorry." The words were forced, but nonetheless it was an apology. I stared at him with wide eyes.

"What?" I asked, it was the only word I could get to form.

"Don't make me repeat myself, human." He growled and Ren elbowed me in the ribs. I groaned.

"I'm sorry." I mumbled as I looked down. He stared at me. Ren grinned before grabbing a plate of food and shoving past Hiei.

"Alrighty, she's been nice to you. Now go away so she can eat."

* * *

I smirked when I saw the looked of anger that crossed both of their faces.

"I'm not hungry." Saiyomi growled as I thrusted a plate of food into her hands.

"Yes you are." I replied with a shrug as Hiei glared at me.

"She said she wasn't hungry." Both my and I turned at his growl and I laughed.

"Oh? You think you know my sister?" I asked as Saiyomi rolled her eyes.

"You barely know me, Ren." She mumbled as she stuck a couple of fries into her mouth. I smirked as she ate a couple more.

"You're hungry. So go sit down and eat while I talk to shorty here." I commanded and she sighed before disappearing to find a table. Hiei turned to leave but I gripped his shoulder and led him out of the cafeteria.

"Look, little man, don't pull my sister around, alright?" He looked confused as I growled at him.

"I know you like her!" I said as his eyes widened before narrowing on my form.

"I don't LIKE anybody." He replied in a threatening tone.

"Not even my sister?" I asked as he looked taken aback. The look across his face was priceless. It was like a cross between hell yes, I like her and hell no I don't. It was pure confusion.

"Exactly." I mumbled. I shook my head and pushed past him as he glared at me.

"You're not protecting her." He hissed and I froze.

"What?" I turned to face him with an icy glare.

"What did you say, midget?"

* * *

"What did you say, midget?" I could hear Ren's voice elevate and I rolled my eyes.

"You're not protecting her." I froze behind the corner and listened closely to the interaction.

"How the hell would you know? You've tried to kill her!" Ren argued and I heard Hiei snort before footsteps could be heard heading my way.

"I haven't tried yet." He hissed until he turned the corner and found me with a stupid grin plastered across my face.

"Hey Hiei!" I dodged an angry fist and he grumbled before disappearing.

"Man, who pissed in his curry this morning?" I whined as I ran into Ren, on purpose.

"Hey Ren!" I greeted cheerfully as he looked up in surprise.

"Oh, hey Yusuke." He looked distracted.

"Where's that hot ass sister of yours?" And that got his attention.

"What?" He growled as he aimed a punch at me. I dodged it and easily moved out of the way of his kick.

"Don't talk about my sister like that, you perv!"

* * *

Hunger drove me to eat. I didn't realize how truly hungry I had been until I had eaten one fry, now I was ordering my fifth plate of whatever looked good. I didn't even know what it was. All I knew was it looked good, it smelled good, and it was food. The ogre at the counter stared at me with wide eyes as I practically inhaled that plate and came up for another.

"Miss, this is your sixth plate." His voice was frightened as I tilted my head to the side.

"Yea, so?"

"Aren't...you worried about..." He stuttered and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm a fighter, ogre. I can burn all of this off faster than I just ate that plate. Now give me some more damn food." I demanded as I felt someone slip their arm around my shoulders and lean their head against the top of my own head.

"Six plates, Sai? That's a lot food." I turned to glare at my older brother.

"So? I'm hungry!" I argued.

"But I thought you weren't hungry?" He asked with a smirk and I punched him in the stomach before turning back to the ogre.

"Food. Now. Go." He whimpered before scrurrying to get my order as I stepped around my withering brother.

"Ow, Sai!" He whined as I stepped on his stomach and took my food back to my table.

"Leave me alone." I mumbled, my voice soon covered by the sound of exploding laughter from the entrance of the cafeteria.

"Oh! Man! Ren! Dude! What the hell happened to you?!" Yusuke's voice echoed in the silent cafeteria as the ogres parted for the Spirit Detective as if he were Moses. I merely glared at him before turning my attention solely back onto my food.

"WOAH! Urameshi, check it out! The chick can eat more than me!" Kuwabara's voice grated my ears as I looked up at the mention of a girl eating. I blinked when I saw both of my fellow humans in front of me.

"Hey, Saiyomi!" They chimed simultaneously as I stared at them. Suddenly my energy spiked as I watched the fire demon walk in, scowling at the fox demon.

"This is ridiculous." I could hear his growl as Ren jumped to his feet and pounced onto Yusuke and Kuwabara's back like a monkey.

"You idiots! You led them here!" He scolded as I tilted my head to the side, momentarily distracted.

"Led who where, brother?" I asked in confusion as the three males looked at me, their faces lighting up in pink blushes.

"What?" I wondered as they covered their mouths with their hands.

"That's revolting!" Hiei growled as he and Kurama joined us at my table. Kurama's knowing smile caused me to glare.

"What is?" Yusuke asked as I turned my attention back to my food. I was still hungry. Hiei didn't answer Yusuke's question as his eyes landed on me. I looked up when I felt his eyes on my form.

"What?" I asked in irritation. Everyone turned to him to answer and he merely stared at the side of my mouth. I took a hint and rubbed my mouth with the back of my hand and found some stray ketchup. He nodded and everyone stared at him. I merely went back to eating again.

* * *

The female drove me crazy with her scent permeating through out the walls. The fox smiled at me.

"You seem troubled." He said.

"Hn." I answered. That knowing spark flashed in his eyes as his smile widened. I inwardly groaned. This would not be pleasant.

"Did you apologize to Saiyomi?" He asked.

"Hn." Was all I answered. He would not manipulate my thoughts. Not while the female had already succeeded.

"That was very noble of you." He mentioned as I stopped.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

"Apologizing to her. It's not very often that a man will apologize to a woman because he hurt her feelings." I stared at him.

"This is ridiculous." I growled. He continued to smile.

"You like her." He said quietly so the bumbling ogres around us could not hear.

"That's revolting." I hissed as I looked up and realized I had been led back to her. She was eating and seemed to be not be paying attention to her surroundings. I took in her form and noted the ketchup that stained her skin. The idiot male humans surrounded her but she stood out like a samurai among the dead.

I hadn't even noticed anyone talking to me as soon as she looked up and locked her eyes onto mine.

"What?" Her voice showed her irritation. I didn't answer her, only basing my attention solely on the ketchup and she seemed to catch on. Her lips had been the most distracting part. They had pouted and were a soft pink, delectable looking. She wiped off the ketchup and went back to eating, as if nothing had happened. Maybe I was glad for that. It would lessen the curiosity among the humans and the ogres around us. I smirked as I felt her brother's eyes on me again. He seemed to be watching me.

"Ren turn around." She commanded in between bites and the idiot did as he was told.

"Hiei." I looked up at my name and found everyone doing the same.

"What?" She asked.

"Huh?"

"You said my name."

"No you said mine."

"No, I didn't." She argued, a fire flashing in her eyes. A fire that caused an unknown reaction to rock my body and I felt a tightness. And then suddenly I realized what the tightness was. It was my pants. I had been aroused by a human.

"You vicious human!" I growled trying to cover my attraction to her.

"Hiei!" The fox's voice chastised but I didn't listen.

"I'm vicious! You're the one hissing at me!" She fought. Don't fight. I begged. Don't fight me, don't make me want to rip off your clothes and make you follow my every order. Don't make me...

"You pretentious demon! I wasn't even doing anything to you."

"Like hell you weren't!" I bit back, letting on more than I had meant.

"What the hell are you talking about?! I was eating!" She climbed to her feet, slamming her open palms onto the table, earning more attention.

"Hiei! Saiyomi! Come on!" The detective held her back as she went to launch herself at me.

"Release her detective!" I growled when I saw his grip on her tighten.

"Release her!" Yusuke released her and everyone turned to me in surprise. An almost silent whimper of pain escaped her as she held her stomach. Ren turned to her as Yusuke stared at me.

"How'd you..."

"Her muscles tensed before she launched herself. Any sort of physical contact at that velocity would have been painful. If she had kept fighting you, I'm sure she could have been injured much worse than that." The fox supplied as I watched her.

"Woah! I'm sorry about that, Sai! Man, if I had known that, I'd have let you pounce Hiei!"

"Stop protecting me, damn it!" She screamed as she glared at me. Everyone stared at her.

"What?" Yusuke turned to me.

"Protecting her? Hiei? Come on! Hiei protects himself!" I looked down as Kurama stepped forward.

"Saiyomi, Hiei is merely concerned for your well-being."

"I don't care! Stop protecting me! I don't need the protection of a demon!" She continued and I felt stings of pain attack my heart with each of her words.

"Saiyomi!"

"NO! Stop!" She turned and ran out of the cafeteria.

Why did I care?

Why was I now running after her?

WHY? Damn it!

"Why are you stopping me?" Her voice broke through my concentration and I frowned. I found my hand wrapped around her wrist and her eyes hidden behind a veil of her hair. Her body was positioned away from me and I looked down.

"I don't protect humans." I mumbled, much to my surprise and to hers.

"Then why are you protecting me?" She asked, her voice cracking.

"I **_have_** to." I answered without much of a reason. The truth was, I didn't know why I needed to protect her, why I had to know she was safe, I just did and it was driving me insane.

"It's just I have to."

* * *

**Sorry for the long delay. Busy, busy, busy. Uhh, if there's someone's who is willing to draw out my characters for me I will love them forever but if there's not, oh well! Remember to review!**

**By the way, I work off of reviews. The more reviews I get, the more prone I am to write a chapter faster. It's how I work. Considering how I have like 6 open stories going on simultaneously about 4 different manga/book/game. Yea, I over work myself. **

* * *


	17. Chapter Seventeen

_Oy_!**Darkdemon** here!

All news is now at the bottom.

**Chapter Fifteen:Apology**

Au revoir avec amour,

**Darkdemon**

Aka: Nick

* * *

I could only stare at him. He looked as lost as I felt.

What the hell was happening to us?

"You just have to?" I questioned, unwilling to admit that his answer was a pretty damn good one. The girly part of me was screaming and jumping up and down wildly. He wanted to protect me. He wanted to.

"Yes." He answered as he bowed his head.

"That was pretty good, demon." I whispered as I giggled. He stared at me as I continued to giggle girlishly.

"This is not a laughing matter, human." He growled as I stopped and nodded.

"I know." I answered with a sigh and we stared at one another, unsure of what to do next.

"Thanks." I said.

"Hn." And with that, we separated. Not enemies, but not lovers. Aquaintances.

3 months passed for us. I was pardoned of all of my offenses when I joined this team which of course Ren had to join with me to 'protect me'.

"Sai!" Ren whined as he sat beside me on the log. We were stuck camping as we tracked a pack of rogue demons near by.

"What, brother?" I asked with a sigh of annoyance as he distracted me from my less than clean thoughts about the fire demon that sat in the tree above me.

"I'm hungry!" He complained as I rolled my eyes.

"And?"

"Find me something to eat!" He commanded as I shook my head.

"No."

"SAI!" His voice caused me to climb to my feet and grumble.

"Fine, I'll find you some damn food, you pretentious asshole." I rolled my eyes again before disappearing into the forest, the fire demon's snickering following me.

"Shut up." I growled as I kicked the tree he was sitting in. He quieted and I heard him jump down behind me. I sighed knowing I would get any alone time now.

"You want to have sex with me?" He questioned and I froze, missing a step and tripping. He easily caught me and waited for my answer as I stared at him.

"What?"

"You want to have sexual relations with me?" He asked again and I blushed madly under the moonlight.

"Why do you ask?" I tried to distract him as I pulled myself away from him.

"Your thoughts earlier."

DAMN IT. I forgot he was a telepath. I've got to remember to keep up a mental block around him.

"I wasn't thinking about you." I lied as I tried to walk away.

"Liar." He argued as he walked beside me.

"How do you know?" I asked with a indignant tone. He raised an eyebrow and I groaned before sighing.

"Fine, yes. I was thinking about it, happy?" I asked in a begrudged tone. He smirked before disappearing and reappearing with a rabbit. I stared at him as he pushed the dead little thing into my arms.

"Feed that to the idiot." He said with a hint of humor and I grinned. I nodded and ran back to the camp site.

"Here you are, big brother." I tossed the rabbit at the shocked Ren as the fire demon appeared beside me, standing on the log, seemingly becoming taller than me.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Ren shouted as he threw the rabbit to the ground and wiped its blood on his pants. I giggled as Hiei smirked and he glared at us.

"You two planned this!" He accused as I feigned an innocent look and the fire demon merely wiped his face of any emotion.

"We did not!" I argued as I felt the others join us.

"Uhh, Ren, why is there a dead bunny by your feet?" Kuwabara asked as I smirked.

"He killed it for his dinner."

* * *

I stared at my sister. The way Hiei stood next to her, the way she smiled. She was happy with him and he was happy with her as well. I glared at them for teaming up against me and for wanting to separate me from them.

"You killed an innocent bunny?!" Kuwabara exclaimed as I launched myself at the scheming couple in front of me. I only ended up with a face full of dirt. Hiei easily placed my sister on her feet and she dusted the invisible dirt off of her clothes. The comfortability between them was unnerving and no one seemed to notice it except me and Kurama, who was smirking at me.

"I didn't kill it! Hiei did!" I pointed at the fire demon as Saiyomi smirked.

"SHORTY! WHY WOULD YOU KILL A BUNNY?!" Kuwabara went to launch himself at Hiei only to have Saiyomi spin kick him away from her.

"I killed the damn thing, Kuwabara. It's food, you know, to eat?" She spoke with an annoyed tone as she lowered her leg and bent down to pick up the now soiled animal.

"And thanks to Ren, the meat's now spoiled." She glared at me before Hiei grunted and disappeared.

"Where's he..."

"To get more food." Saiyomi interrupted me and I frowned.

"So he just decided to go get us food?" I asked and she shook her head.

"I asked him." She replied as she disappeared into her tent before reappearing with a pot.

"We are camping, after all." She said as she set up a make-shift stove over the fire. Kurama helped her as Kuwabara, Yusuke, and I stared at them.

"So we're actually going to eat whatever Hiei brings back?" Yusuke asked and Saiyomi nodded.

"We don't want the demons to think we're actually after them. We want them to think we're humans enjoying a camping trip for now. We'll let them come to us." Kurama explained as Saiyomi nodded.

"Weren't you three listening to Koenma?" She asked in exasperation and all three of us shook our heads. Saiyomi and Kurama straightened up just as Hiei reentered the clearing. He tossed the newly killed animals to Kurama and disappeared into the tree above my sister. He was always near her. He was always protecting her. And everyone seemed fine with it, except me. I couldn't understand it.

Why would he care so much for my sister when he didn't care about the rest of us?

"Ren, stop daydreaming and help me." Saiyomi commanded before everyone froze. Hiei appeared beside my sister as we felt the aura of our intended captives surround us.

"Spirit detectives with a female." They mumbled as Hiei and I stood protectively around Saiyomi. My sister frowned when she noticed the precautions we took with her.

"I don't need protection." She hissed lowly so only we could hear and both Hiei and I scoffed.

"Yes you do." I answered as we tightened our formation when the demons closed in around us.

"Give us the female, spirit detectives and we will spare your worthless lives!"

* * *

The demons stench was overwhelming and I could feel the female become anxious from her position. She did not like this. I knew, but I wouldn't allow her to be in a dangerous position. These demons wanted female flesh. I know, because their vulgar, repulsive thoughts told me everything they would do to her if they touched her.

"Give her to us." Their voices caused me to growl and the female stood closer to me, wrapping me in her scent. I could feel her grasp my cloak and tightened her grip on it. Her scent momentarily distracted me before it urged me to protect her. Suddenly the ground beneath us shook, distracting all of us, except me. I turned quickly to catch her as she began to fall into the cracked Earth.

"Saiyomi!" I shouted as tears ran down her face.

"Hiei!" Her voice trembled as I felt her being pulled down.

"Hiei, help me!" She cried out, her fear causing pain to ache through my heart.

"I will." I vowed as I pulled on her and we flew back. My back hit several trees as I covered her with my body, protecting her from the pain of impact. I could handle it, she could not. Once we finally stopped, I grunted in pain as she cried softly, pressing herself against my chest. She had been frightened by the pure destruction those demons had been capable of and I had been to, but not for the same reason. I had been afraid I'd lose her to them. I'd lose her. Losing her was not something I wanted to do anytime soon.

"Are you alright?" Her voice asked as I looked down at her and noted the various scratches that graced her face.

"Yes." I answered before groaning as I tried to move. Sharp pangs of pain shot throughout various regions of my body and I suddenly felt her hand on my chest.

"Don't move." She whispered as she leaned close to me. I felt my face heat up until I saw what she was doing. Her hands were a soft pink color as she moved them swiftly down my body, healing any and all wounds I had just recieved. I was grateful until she slumped against me, breathing heavily and her skin was hot to the touch.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered as she closed her eyes and I growled. The idiot risked her own health for my own. How foolish could she be?! Then I looked down at her and noticed the grip she had on my shirt. She trusted me to protect her. She trusted me. I smirked. She could be very foolish, but she counted on someone to protect her.

"Saiyomi! Hiei! Are you guys alright?!" Her idiot brother came upon us first, his face etched in worry for his sister's safety. My teammates were close behind him. I grunted as I lifted her into my arms, my grip on her body protective. They stared at me with wide eyes because this was out of my character and I was aware of that.

"Hiei, is she alright?" The fox questioned as he took in her sweat drenched body locked in my arms. I shook my head and her brother glared at me.

"What the hell did you do to her huh?" He shouted as I narrowed my eyes on his form.

"What do you mean, human?" I growled. He took a step toward me threateningly as I clutched his sister closer to my chest.

"Stop protecting her! It's not like you care for her!" He accused.

"I do care for her!"

* * *

**Sorry for the long delay. Busy, busy, busy. Uhh, if there's someone's who is willing to draw out my characters for me I will love them forever but if there's not, oh well! Remember to review!**

**By the way, I work off of reviews. The more reviews I get, the more prone I am to write a chapter faster. It's how I work. Considering how I have like 6 open stories going on simultaneously about 4 different manga/book/game. Yea, I over work myself. **

* * *


	18. Chapter Eighteen

_Oy_!**Darkdemon** here!

All news is now at the bottom.

**Chapter Fifteen:Apology**

Au revoir avec amour,

**Darkdemon**

Aka: Nick

* * *

None of us expected Hiei to admit something like that, especially not to all of us at once in a high volume. He glared at Ren before realization dawned on his features over his current predicament. Then his hostility fell and what was left was a confused, lost, and misunderstood child. A blush heated his face as Yusuke and Kuwabara stared at him with wide eyes and their mouths slightly hanging open.

"You what?!" Ren questioned, his tone rising as well. I stepped forward to defend my friend.

"Hiei, it's alright." I soothed before Ren turned to me in anger.

"No, it's not alright! He's a demon! A demon! My entire family was killed by demons save for my sister! I will not allow this demon to fall in love with her!" He shouted as I frowned.

"Ren, that's uncalled for. Judging the entire demon race for the actions of one demon is wrong and you know that." I spoke harshly.

"Just one demon?! How about your actions, Youko Kurama? Or his actions?" He pointed at Hiei.

"How about his criminal record or his violent streak? I shouldn't judge him on that?" Ren was hysterical by now and I could see now he was truly upset by Hiei's revelation. He didn't realize the change Hiei had undergone with his sister here. He didn't realize the Hiei we knew now wasn't the Hiei I had met all those years ago. Hiei truly cared for Saiyomi and I couldn't have been happier for him. He needed someone to love.

"Ren, you and your sister have not exactly been the most pure of humans either." I reasoned as Ren glared at me.

"We kept the human race safe from demon kind! We did some good!" He argued and Yusuke finally stepped in.

"Ren, calm down, man! It's not like Saiyomi loves him back." Yusuke's words seemed to calm Ren down slightly as I saw the pain they inflicted on Hiei. I knew what would make Hiei happy would infuriate Ren and what would make Ren happy would infuriate and wound Hiei. They were enemies on this front but allies on another. I sighed when I felt Ren had simmered down and Hiei still held onto Saiyomi's body tightly.

"Hiei, is she alright?" I asked again and he shook his head. I nodded and came toward her to see what I could do. Her skin was feverish and her breathing was erratic but I felt she would be fine with just a few doses of a couple of herbs and some good rest. My thoughts seemed to ease Hiei's worries but he still kept his grip on her form fairly tight. I smiled as I backed away and told Ren my thoughts on his sister's health.

"A couple days of rest and she should be fine." I announced as Hiei wrapped her in his cloak and Ren glared at him.

"Stop caring for her, Spitfire." He growled and I rolled my eyes. They would be hissing and spitting at each other until Saiyomi awoke and calmed both of them or Hiei gave up his love for her or Ren accepted his love for her. I sighed. This would be a very long camping trip.

* * *

"Ren!" I shouted as I followed the infuriated brother.

"Ren, slow down, damn it!" I yelled. When he didn't, I groaned and jogged to catch up to him. He had been pissy ever since Hiei had admitted to caring for Saiyomi and to tell you the truth, it was getting kind of old real fast. Kuwabara ran after us, groaning as well at Ren's foul mood. He was really being an ass over this whole entire demon-human thing.

"Ren, can you really hate Hiei for likin' your sister?" I asked as he scoffed.

"He doesn't like her. He just wants to have sex with her. I can read his thoughts and yours and baka's and the fox's, but his are the worst. She's always on his mind. It's disgusting." Ren spat out as he finally slowed down just to punch a nearby tree.

"Well, in his defense, she is really sexy!" Kuwabara stated idiotically as Ren punched his jaw and sent him flying back.

"Ren! Stop it!" I punched Ren back and frowned.

"Hiei isn't the kind of guy who only likes a girl cuz he wants to have sex with her, although I'd say it passes through his head quite a lot, but maybe he truly cares about her." I reasoned and Ren's face turned purple in rage.

"Don't defend that bastard, Yusuke! If she was your sister, would you allow her to be loved by him?!" He asked and I nodded.

"That asshole has saved my hide more times than I care to admit and he's a decent guy. As long as he protects her, he'd be alright in my books." I admitted and knew that was not what Ren wanted to hear. He growled before turning around and stomping away from us. I sighed. I couldn't wait until Saiyomi woke up and hit him one good time in the face.

* * *

"Hiei?" My voice was soft and weak in comparison to the sounds around me. Hiei's ruby eyes appeared in front of my vision and he tilted his head to the side questionably before helping me sit up. I saw a fresh bruise covering his cheek and I gingerly reached out to touch it. He winced and I recoiled at the movement. The others were fast asleep around a slowly dying fire and Hiei sat next to me. I took note of the cloak that was wrapped around my shoulders and smiled. His scent covered every inch of it and I didn't seem to mind too much.

"Thank you." I whispered, afraid to wake up the others. He nodded and slid the back of his hand to my forehead to test for a fever. When he saw it was gone, his muscles relaxed. I looked toward the fire, captivated by the flames as he sighed from beside me.

"Your brother is very vocal about his feelings." His voice was barely above a whisper as I snorted.

"Tell me about it. Most of the time, I wish he'd keep his feelings to himself." I admitted softly. He chuckled.

"Why do you bring this up?" I asked in curiosity. He tensed again and I turned to him in interest.

"He says my past limits my future."

"What?" My voice climbed and he slipped his hand over my mouth to quiet me.

"And I believe he is right."

* * *

**Sorry for the long delay. Busy, busy, busy. Uhh, if there's someone's who is willing to draw out my characters for me I will love them forever but if there's not, oh well! Remember to review!**

**By the way, I work off of reviews. The more reviews I get, the more prone I am to write a chapter faster. It's how I work. Considering how I have like 6 open stories going on simultaneously about 4 different manga/book/game. Yea, I over work myself. **

* * *


	19. Chapter 19

_Oy_!**Darkdemon** here!

All news is now at the bottom.

**Chapter Sixteen: Deceit**

Au revoir avec amour,

**Darkdemon**

Aka: Nick

* * *

"What?" My voice climbed and he slipped his hand over my mouth to quiet me.

"And I believe he is right." He admitted as he took his hand away. I stared at him in confusion.

"What are you talking about? My brother is an idiot, don't listen to him!" I encouraged as he looked away from me.

"He loves you." Hiei mumbled as I smiled.

"I know, but he's smothering me. When my dad died, I accepted my place in the world. I accepted I would be alone, and then Ren shows up out of the blue, demanding he be the brother he was before, before he ran away, before mother died, before when we were a family and I became overwhelmed. To tell you the truth, he pissed me off. He expected me to just forget he'd broken my family's hearts, that he had left me to fend for myself here, and it was hard." I admitted as I bowed my head.

"Then Koenma told me to join this team and he signed us up immediately. He told me he was making up for the past, that he'd give me a family again. I didn't understand what he meant then. I just thought this was a way for him to keep a closer eye on me. Then I got to know all of you, and I realized Ren had given me back a family. It was strange. Even stranger was that the family had two demons in it, three if you count Yukina…I had hated demons and yet I was willing to give my life to protect you guys…" I giggled softly.

"I let irony hit me smack dab in the face." He stared at me as I sighed and turned to him with a smile.

"Strange isn't it?" I asked as he continued to stare at me with wide eyes. The flames from the campfire danced merrily in his crimson eyes as he suddenly began to chuckle. I giggled with him, careful not to wake our friends. Then I stopped.

"So what did Ren do now that's got you so down anyways, Spitfire?" He smirked before his face darkened with a frown.

"He told me I was not allowed to care for you."

"Huh?" I stared at him in shock. My eyes were wide as he clenched his fists at his side.

"He said I was a demon criminal and I would be a danger to you instead of protection." He admitted as tears welled in my eyes.

"But he's wrong, right? You've saved me more times than I can count. Hiei, you've protected me far better than anyone!" I argued as he shook his head.

"I've only protected you when you had no one else to do it."

"Hiei!"

"I won't protect you any longer. I'm sorry."

"Hiei, no!" He disappeared just as I went to grab his arm and I stared at the now empty spot next to me, noticeably wincing when the cold wind bit at me. Tears welled in my eyes before pouring down my cheeks.

* * *

When I awoke in the morning, I saw my sister standing at the edge of the campsite, her posture broken.

"Sai?" I came up behind her and she turned to me as my eyes widened. Her eyes were red and puffy and her cheeks were stained with tear streaks.

"You!" She screeched as she launched herself at me. I caught her and she slapped my chest with substantial force before sobbing into my chest.

"I hate you!" She screamed as I hugged her closer. Her sobs wracked her body as I looked into the forest and found Hiei's form perched in a tree, barely visible from here, but the pain I could see was crystal clear. He turned from us and disappeared deeper into the forest as the others awoke to my sister's screams and sobs.

"Saiyomi!" Kurama appeared beside me and I handed my sister to him, leaving her in his care.

"Keep her here. I'm going to kick Spitfire's ass." I growled as Kurama nodded and I disappeared into the forest, following the aura trace Hiei had left in his haste to get away from my sister.

"Hiei!"

"Hiei!"

"DAMN IT, MIDGET! GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE, YOU COWARD!" I shouted, listening to it echo as he appeared in front of me, his pose positively hostile.

"Do not call me a coward, you pathetic sack of shit." He growled as I glared at him.

"What did you do to my sister?" I questioned, my hands posed on the guns that were strapped to my hips. They harnessed my spiritual energy and condensed it into bullets that couldn't be stopped by any human or demon force.

"I did what you thought was best. I told her she did not have my protection any longer." I stared at him. His mind kept replaying the look on my sister's face when he had left her and I felt my heart break because not only had it hurt my sister, it'd hurt him more than I ever thought it would. I lowered my hands and felt my stupidity and prejudice hit me square in the chest. It knocked the wind out of me.

"You loved her, didn't you, Hiei?" I asked, dejected as he stared at me. The look on his face answered my question.

"Damn it, you did…damn it." I grumbled as I ran my hand through my hair.

"I'm an idiot…" I mumbled as I sighed.

"Alright, let's go apologize." I stated, well more like commanded and was shocked to see him shake his head.

"No. You were right. She doesn't deserve a criminal, much less a demon criminal." He admitted as he bowed his head and I stared at him.

* * *

The human stared at me as if I had lost my mind. Of course right now, I was beginning to think I had.

"But you love my sister!" He argued. It was a futile attempt to say the least.

"I don't love anything, especially not a human female as unremarkably plain as your sister." I lied as I growled. His eyes widened as the wind picked up and let me know of her presence behind me. I froze before slowly turning to face her.

"Saiyomi!" Her brother exclaimed as I saw the hate blaze in her beautiful amethyst eyes. Suddenly I was pushed back as her aura flared out, licking at the air around us.

"I thought you were different…" She hissed as I was thrown back against a tree, unable to fight the power she possessed, and unwilling to try. I deserved every single bit of retribution she deemed worthy for the pain I had caused her.

"I thought you cared about me…"

"I loved you!" She yelled as I felt my breath leave me and she was being held back by her brother.

"Saiyomi, stop! You're killing him!"

"Let me go!" She screamed as her own brother flew back into a nearby tree.

"I want him to die!"

* * *

**Sorry for the long delay. Busy, busy, busy. Uhh, if there's someone's who is willing to draw out my characters for me I will love them forever but if there's not, oh well! Remember to review!**

**By the way, I work off of reviews. The more reviews I get, the more prone I am to write a chapter faster. It's how I work. Considering how I have like 6 open stories going on simultaneously about 4 different manga/book/game. Yea, I over work myself. **

* * *


	20. Chapter Twenty

_Oy_!**Darkdemon** here!

All news is now at the bottom.

**Chapter Sixteen: Deceit**

Au revoir avec amour,

**Darkdemon**

Aka: Nick

* * *

"Saiyomi, stop! You're killing him!"

"Let me go!" She screamed as her own brother flew back into a nearby tree.

"I want him to die!" I stared at her and saw the pain that convulsed through her being.

"Saiyomi!" The others didn't stand a chance against her attack, just as I and her brother hadn't. She was too powerful, too angry, too hurt to stop.

"I wanted to think you were different! I wanted you to be the demon that proved you weren't all the same! Spineless, ruthless, worthless bastards who all deserve to rot in hell!" Her voice was hysterical as she appeared in front of me, her eyes blazing with hot angry tears. Suddenly a new scent entered the air and I stared in horror as the demons we were sent to capture appeared in the area around her, unperturbed by her energy.

"Saiyomi!" Ren shouted as they pinned her to the ground and their claws dug into her flesh. Her screams tore at me and I closed my eyes, unable to watch her get torn to shreds. The pain of such a sight would be unbearable.

"HIEI! SAVE HER!" Her brother screamed at me as I opened my eyes and saw her fight them before she became limp beneath their barrage of claws. I saw the life leave her eyes and I felt stabs of immense pain in my heart.

"NO!" I screamed as I fought to get to her.

"SAIYOMI!" Our voices echoed as the demons disappeared leaving her mangled body lying in the dirt in front of us. Her aura dissipated, releasing us from our prisons as we rushed to her side. I had watched her die once, I couldn't do it again.

"Saiyomi!" Ren's voice was broken and hurt, pain filling every aspect of his being as he dropped down beside her and I cradled her lifeless form to my chest, unwilling to give up on her.

"Don't leave me," I begged, tears welling in my eyes for the first time ever.

"I need you." I admitted softly as the others bowed the head and Ren let out a painful howl into the air.

* * *

"She will not remember any of you." I nodded as Hiei and Ren stood furthest away. Their feud had ultimately led to this and I knew they knew that and that they blamed themselves for Saiyomi's current condition. She had barely survived this attack. Her healing powers took energy from Hiei and Ren before manifesting itself into restarting her heart and keeping it beating until we brought her to the infirmary. I sighed before turning to them with a comforting smile.

"The doctors say she will live and with some physical therapy, be almost exactly as she was before." I told them and they didn't miss the almost.

"Almost?" Ren questioned.

"They say her memories were permanently damaged, so she does not remember who any of us are or even who she is. She is literally a clean slate." I tried to make them feel better but saw the pain flash across each of their faces.

"So she doesn't know I'm her brother?" Ren asked and I shook my head.

"I'm sorry." I bowed my head as Yusuke and Kuwabara came up on either side of me.

"We'll just make her remember, right guys?" Yusuke asked, unwilling to let this beat them.

"Yeah! Urameshi's right! Saiyomi's tougher than a bag of nails! She'll remember us lickety spilt." Kuwabara chimed as I nodded, though the possibility of that actually happening was slim to none. Hiei took note of my thoughts as did Ren and prepared themselves for the worse.

"Can we see her?" They asked simultaneously and I nodded. I moved to allow them into Saiyomi's room, leaving them to their own form of acceptance.

* * *

"Saiyomi?" I looked up at someone's voice and tilted my head to the side in confusion.

"Saiyomi? Who is that?" I questioned as I took in the forms that had entered my room. They were different than the other men I had seen earlier. I saw pain and grief flash across each of their faces as they stared at me.

"Who are you?" I asked, curious to their relationship with me.

"My name is Ren Kanasota, I am your brother." The taller one stepped forward and I took in his features, noting the similarities between this man and myself.

"Brother?" I asked again, unsure of the validity of his statement.

"Yes, your older brother. And this is Hiei Jaganshi, your friend." He introduced the shorter man who possessed the most dazzling crimson eyes I had ever seen. They were both very handsome, I noted.

"My friend? Then you must know Kurama, Yusuke, and Kuwabara!" I exclaimed as they nodded.

"Yes, they are our friends as well." I nodded and continued to study these two men.

"Are we close?" I asked.

"Very." Ren answered softly.

"Do I love anyone?"

"Yes." This time the shorter man answered as he stepped forward. Ren seemed to tense before relaxing.

"I did?" I questioned.

"All of us. You loved all of us. We were your family."

"Family?" I asked, his words causing something to pang my heart.

"Yes." He answered.

"Why was I not protected then? Kurama stated that I had been attacked and had barely survived." I questioned as he stared at me before bowing his head in shame.

"Because I was foolish. It is my fault you ended up this way. I'm sorry." He fell to one knee, his head bowed as both Ren and I stared at him with wide eyes.

"Hiei!" Ren started before he saw the tears that had accumulated in my eyes at this man's gesture.

"Spitfire…" I whispered as they both froze and stared at me with wide eyes. Suddenly Hiei had me by the shoulders, shaking me gently.

"What did you say? Did the others tell you to say it?" I shook my head at his questions before tears fell down my face.

"You'll remember." He smirked before releasing me. Ren and I stared at him as his smirk widened.

"You'll remember."

* * *

6 weeks later:

"Spitfire, get your demon ass back here!" I yelled as my hands gripped my hips tightly. I glared at the fire demon that was disappearing into the forest and heard chuckling from behind me.

"You guys still fighting?" Ren asked as I turned to him with a frown.

"That asshole just won't admit that I kicked his ass in training! Damn it, he just pisses me off." I growled as I saw confliction pass across my brother's face. I saw that look everytime Hiei and I fought. I sighed. But he never told me what was bothering him. He says it's better if I never know. He says I'll hate him for it.

"Ren, what is it now?" I asked as he feigned a look of surprise at my question and I frowned.

"What?" He questioned innocently with a shrug and I looked at the ground.

"I still don't understand why he gets so angry...." I mumbled before turning to leave.

"He loves you."

* * *

**Sorry for the long delay. Busy, busy, busy. Uhh, if there's someone's who is willing to draw out my characters for me I will love them forever but if there's not, oh well! Remember to review!**

**By the way, I work off of reviews. The more reviews I get, the more prone I am to write a chapter faster. It's how I work. Considering how I have like 6 open stories going on simultaneously about 4 different manga/book/game. Yea, I over work myself. **

* * *


	21. Chapter Twenty One

_Oy_!**Darkdemon** here!

All news is now at the bottom.

**Chapter Twenty One: Memories**

Au revoir avec amour,

**Darkdemon**

Aka: Nick

* * *

"He loves you." Ren answered as I turned to him in surprise.

"What? What did you just say?" I asked.

"Hiei has loved you since your captivity together, sister. You used to love him too." He replied. I stared at him before slumping to the ground. Before I knew it, tears were streaming down my cheeks and hitting the ground. Ren bent down next to me and cradled my head into his chest.

"I'm sorry..."

* * *

I perched myself in a treetop out of her line of view, while keeping her within my own. I sighed. We fought constantly, I noted warily. She wasn't the same girl. She was bright, energetic, and like every other human female I had ever had the displeasure of meeting. She was everything about the human species I hated. Her views on the demon race was just as bubbly as her outlook on life. Without her memories, she wasn't her. I couldn't stand it. I wanted this girl to die and bring back the first. I just...I hated her now. Strange how I could love her one day and then despise her the next. I perked up when I heard soft sobs echoing in the air and I jumped from the tree, racing toward her.

"What..." I stopped when I saw her being held by her brother as she sobbed into his shirt. He looked up at me and he looked guilty.

_I told her the truth._

_What truth?_

_You love her._ I stared at him as his mind closed the link. I couldn't move as she looked up at me with her eyes glittering with tears. All of her confusion and pain drove me to protect her, to keep her happy.

"Stop crying." I mumbled as her eyes widened and she launched herself at me. I easily caught her and rolled my eyes as she buried her head into my chest. I felt strange holding her while she cried. This wasn't how I imagined it.

"I'm sorry..." She whispered as I looked down at her in my own state of confusion.

"For what?" I questioned, really not knowing what there was for her to be sorry. It was not her fault she's changed. It was mine and my careless words.

"I just can't remember..." I felt all I knew vanish as I clung to her and she clutch my shirt in between her fingers. We slumped to our knees and I simply held her as she sobbed into my chest, unwilling to let me go.

"You will." I vowed lowly and tightened my grip.

"Saiyomi, Hiei look out!" I looked up before picking her up and jumping out of the way of one of the detective's spirit blasts. She squealed out in surprise, her tone piercing my eardrum,causing my grip to fail. She fell roughly to the ground and I felt panic rise in my stomach as I landed next to her.

* * *

Flashing. I could see movement like random video clips were being flashed before my eyes. Everyone was in them along with some people I had never seen before, or had I?

_"Saiyomi? I'm not going to be home till late again. There's money on the counter if you want to grab a pizza, kiddo." _

_"Dad, I'm fine. Really." _

_"Saiyomi, my baby girl! Don't you run away like your brother, do you understand me?"_

_"Mommy, there's monsters underneath my bed!" _

_"Sister, protect mom and dad for me, ok? I'll be back, I promise." _

_"NO! MOM!" _

_"Your father is dead." _

_"Pathetic human." _

_"Damn demon." _

_"Hiei."_

_"Hiei." _

_"Hiei." _

_"I loved you!" _

_"Hiei." _

_"SAIYOMI!" _

_"Spitfire loves you, sister." _

"Saiyomi!"

"Hey Saiyomi, are you alright?" Bright light filtered into my vision as my eyes fluttered open and I stared at the boys towering over me, their faces etched with concern. I groaned as I rubbed my head in pain as it throbbed incessantly.

"Spitfire, I'm going to kill you after I get rid of this headache." I growled out angrily.

"Stupid demon, you all are all the same, stupid. You're just as bad as those boar demons we caught." I mumbled, still rubbing my throbbing temple. I caught all of them staring at me with wide eyes and I rolled my eyes.

"What?!" I yelled in aggravation as Ren bent down in front of me.

"Who am I?"

"What kind of stupid are you? The normal kind or the special kind? You're my brother, Ren Takio Kanasota." I answered in exasperation as his face lit up in a wild grin.

"Were you afraid of the dark before mother died?" He asked and I rolled my eyes before answering.

"Yes, but so were you so we're even." I replied with a shrug as Yusuke and Kuwabara joined his questioning.

"Where did you meet us?!"

"The pizza parlor. Why?"I asked before they ignored me and continued their interrogation.

"Who were you trapped in captivity with?"

"Idiot who dropped me over here." I jutted my thumb in the fire demon's direction and he stared at me with wide eyes.

"How do you feel about demons in general?" They all leaned forward as I stared at them with an arched eyebrow.

"Uhh, I hate them. They are stupid, dirty, greedy, and murderous beings who should eliminated. You guys should know that." I answered as they faces lit up in wild smiles, all except for Spitfire, who merely stared at me with wide eyes.

"YOU REMEMBER!" Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Ren tackled me as I groaned from underneath their combined weight.

"GUYS! I CAN'T BREATHE!" I screamed from underneath the dog pile. They pulled away quickly and Ren pulled me to his chest, tears pouring down his face.

"Sister, I missed you!"

"I didn't go anywhere." I replied simply as he pulled me closer.

"Physically you didn't! But mentally! Baby sister, I LOVE YOU!" I punched him as I climbed to my feet, brushing off the dirt that had accumulated on my clothing.

"Don't touch me, idiot. I'm gonna go take a shower." I growled as I continued to try and rid myself of the filth that contaminated my skin.

"SAI!"

"Leave me alone." I grumbled as I ran back to the house. None of them moved to follow me and for this I was grateful. I needed alone time to think. To ponder. To consider.

Why was I blank until now?

Why could I not remember anything after Hiei left me?

WHY?

* * *

Her confusion trickled into my soul as I watched her run back to the house. I couldn't help her remember, nor did I want to. Her memories would only cause her more grief and suffering on my part and I could not bear to watch her heart break again. Once had been enough for me.

"Hiei?" I looked up when I heard the fox's concerned voice call my name. He eyed me, studying me, searching for a sign as to what my thoughts were, but I kept my face clear, unreadable. He sighed after a few minutes. The detective was laughing at the pouting 'older' brother and the oaf stood as clueless as he always is.

"SHE DOESN'T LOVE ME!" Ren shouted as I winced. His voice was annoying. I don't know how the female handles him so effortlessly.

"Oh man, Ren! Dude! She just shut you down!" Yusuke teased as his eyes turned to me for a moment, evaluating my emotions. Again I kept my face clear of any signs that could lead any one of them to know what I was thinking.

"You alright there, Hiei?" He asked as I stared at him blankly. Of course I was alright.

Why would I not be? I did not love the female.

"Wait!" Ren exclaimed as he clambored to his feet. He pointed his finger at me accusingly, as if I had done something wrong.

"You aren't allowed to tell my sister about the forest incident! You got me, midget?!" He yelled, as if his volume made the difference. I had already made up my mind not to tell the female about that night. I would have preferred it if he hadn't ever mentioned it again. That night was still fresh in my mind, burning at my soul, tearing me apart inside knowing I had caused that tragedy.

"Ren, that was uncalled for." The fox chastised the human with no avail. His words did not mean anything to me.

"He caused this in the first place! I don't care if you love my sister or not! You are a danger to her!"

"Ren!" The detective yelled as I continued to stare blankly at the threatening human male in front of me. His words simply reflected my inner thoughts. I was a danger to the female. I would always be a danger to her. There would be no peaceful ending with me. It was then I decided what to do. To protect her and to keep my sanity. I swore to make her hate me more than she hated the entirety of demon kind.

"Hn." I disappeared from the group.

* * *

Something felt wrong.

Hiei had left too quietly with too much determination in his eyes. Somehow I knew someone would get hurt.

"Ren?" I turned to Ren as he stomped his foot on the ground in aggravation.

"What? I gotta go find that midget and kick his ass for ignorin' me like that!" He growled as I sighed.

"Where is your sister?" I questioned, distracting him momentarily from his anger at Hiei.

"Uhh...good question. Guess I'll go find her first, then kick Hiei's ass." With that hint, Ren disappeared leaving me alone with Yusuke and the clueless Kuwabara.

"Do you get a bad vibe like I do, Kurama?" Yusuke asked as I nodded.

"Yes, I do. A very bad feeling. " I agreed as Kuwabara looked between us, confused as always.

"A bad feelin' about what you guys?" He questioned as I sighed and Yusuke looked away as he often did when he didn't want to tell his friend the truth. He prefered it if Kuwabara knew less and stayed happy. Personally I found it annoying and an aggravation most of the time, but deemed it necessary.

"Oh, just the weather, Kuwabara. I think it's going to rain soon." I lied with a smile as he grinned at me.

"Oh! Man! That would rock! I love the rain! Only Eikichi doesn't so I don't think he'll be as playful!" He commented as I truly smiled. He was like an innocent child, caring about others, ignoring the hardships of the world.

"Idiot." I heard Yusuke mumble as the two began to fight once more. I knew the fighting was meant to distract. Yusuke thought more deeply than anyone gave him credit for. I sighed as I listened to the two of them bicker before actually engaging in a fist fight. I had to find Hiei, I decided.

***

"Hiei?" I looked up at the fire demon, resting in the tree above me. His face looked contorted with indecision as he looked down at me.

"Is something bothering you, my friend?" I asked calmly.

"That idiot human is right." He admitted softly as I stared at him with wide eyes. Hiei was never one to actually agree with a human, ever.

"What do you mean?" I questioned as he looked away and glared at the space in front of him.

"That female is much too stupid for her own good. She does not know what is and isn't good for her." He answered with a growl and I suddenly knew what he meant and what he planned to do.

"Your plan will only hurt her, Hiei." I spoke sternly as he turned his glare onto me.

"She is hurting herself now. I refuse to be the cause. She will hate me whether she wants to or not." He growled before disappearing from my sight. I sighed.

"I better go prepare for the battle..." I muttered as I walked back to the house.

* * *

"REN!" I shouted as I walked out of my bathroom and found him sitting on the bed. He grinned childishly at me as I glared at him.

"What the hell are you doing here?" I growled as he shrugged.

"I just wanted to see my baby sister, that's all." He answered and I shook my head, proceeding to ignore him.

"Saiyomi, about Hiei..."

"Don't. Ok? Just don't." I interrupted him as he bowed his head. The memory was still fresh in my mind and it tore at my inner being. I had let myself get close to a demon and had suffered for it. Remembering it had been the hardest part. At first the memories had come in flashes and garbled up audio, then they suddenly became vivid and the sound had been corrected. It was like watching my own personal horror movie in slow motion. I growled as my mind tried to replay the vicious memory and Ren's eyes studied me in worry.

"Sai?"

"Just leave me alone, brother." I mumbled as I searched for my pajamas. I wanted nothing more to curl up underneath my blanket and cry my eyes out, because I knew if I talked about it or even looked at Hiei, I would break down publicly. I wouldn't let them see that kind of weakness.

"Sai, I'm not leavin' you like this." Ren swore as I turned to face him and he climbed to his feet. It only took four strides for him to reach me and he encased me in his arms. Suddenly we sank to the floor and tears flooded down my cheeks.

"He hates me..." I sobbed as Ren gently stroked my back, futilely trying to calm me. I was beyond calming. I was beyond forgiveness. I was beyond repair.

"I'll kill him..." Ren whispered as I clung to him, desperately trying to keep my sanity from unraveling. I shook my head violently and he pulled away, pulling my hair away from my face.

"He's hurt you far more than you or I care to admit. He's a demon and he will pay." He swore as I stared at him, tears still staining my cheeks.

"Brother, don't...please....please..." I begged softly, my sanity slipping through my fingers.

"I can't lose you too."

* * *

I could see the raw pain coursing through her soul as I stared into her glimmering eyes. I couldn't leave her like this. I wouldn't leave her like this.

_I'll kill that demon_, I swore silently as I pulled my sister close to my chest and let her cry herself to sleep.I easily swept her into my arms and laid her gently on the mattress, pulling the cover up to her chest. I lightly kissed her forehead and silently left the room.

"Ren?" I turned to Kurama as he walked toward me and I could see the uneasiness in his thoughts.

"Hiei is planning something." He warned as I nodded. I knew that much. That midget was going to make it easier for me to kill him again and again.

"Any idea what?" I asked as he shook his head.

"No, I am not a telepath like you, so I couldn't know for certain what the plan was. However, I do know he is planning something and it has something to do with your sister." He answered as I growled.

"That stupid..." I muttered as Kurama lightly patted my shoulder. His kind smile did nothing to ease my hatred for the fire demon who had broken my sister.

"Do you have any idea how much pain I saw in my sister's eyes? She remembered on her own and he broke her, Kurama. He will die for his travesty against my family." I growled as Kurama stepped back, dull fear eminent in his eyes.

"Ren, I will not stop you, but let me ask you this; will harming Hiei bring peace to your sister?" He questioned as I smirked.

"Hurting him might not, but killin' him will."

* * *

I could hear the human far before he even reached me but I didn't move. I didn't dare try. He'd catch me. I could see and feel the fury emitting itself from his mind and his body. His aura flared across the meadow as he glared at me.

"You made her remember, you bastard!" He growled as I simply nodded.

"She did not want to live in the dark."

"She was just fine in the dark. I could protect her from herself in the dark, damn it! YOU on the other hand just want to keep stabbing her and stabbing her in the heart until she dies! I will not allow you to hurt my sister any longer, you ego maniacal demon! I'll kill you before you kill her!" He threatened as I continued to stare at him unemotionally.

"Did you tell her it was I who forced her to remember?" I asked with a smirk as his frown deepened.

"No! I won't deal that blow!" He growled. My smirk widened.

"Then allow me the honor." His eyes widened. Before I could move however, I froze. Saiyomi stood behind her brother, her eyes wild and her hair flaring around her. She wasn't as strong as she was in the forest but still far more powerful than I could've imagined.

"You want the honor, Hiei? Very well. Go on. Tell me. Tell me how you allowed me to believe you cared and then watched as I was massacred before your eyes. Tell me how you did not save me, nor even try to. Tell me, Hiei, how you have proven to me that all demons are spineless, evil beings who all deserve to die." Her voice echoed eerily in the still air around the us. Ren stepped back. He allowed his sister the pleasure of dealing with me.

"I couldn't stand that pathetic sulking, human." I growled as I could now feel her hurt. A feeling in the pit of my stomach grew and I suddenly wanted to take everything I had done to hurt her back. I fought to push the feeling away. More hurt would come to her if I did not cut my ties now.

"Tell me something, human. What does it feel like to live in a constant haze of stupidity?"

"I don't know. What's it like to have a black hole in your chest?" She countered as I fought the desire to chuckle at her witty comeback. This female was making it incredibly hard to go through with my plan.

"Kill him already, Sai!" The human groaned in annoyance as I glared at him.

"Be quiet, Ren." She growled as I stared at her.

Was she truly wasting her time?

Or was she prolonging the job? She was a professional, after all.

* * *

**Ok, so I can explain the lack of updates. Two words: Jet Lag and Vacation, ok so it's three words but still. Hopefully now that the holidays are over, I'll be able to update more often. Thank you faithful readers!**

**Sorry.**


	22. Chapter TwentyTwo

_Oy_!**Darkdemon** here!

All news is now at the bottom.

**Chapter Twenty Two: Darkness**

Au revoir avec amour,

**Darkdemon**

Aka: Nick

* * *

As I stared at him, I found my resolve to kill him slowly ebbing away. His eyes expressed everything his face wasn't. He was in pain. He was sorry. He was...guilty. He was doing this to protect me from myself. That damn....

"Damn it." I growled as I retracted my aura and pulled away from him.

"Why do you have to be so damn selfless, Spitfire?" I growled as he stared at me with wide eyes. Ren was frozen behind me as I sighed in exhaustion.

"Just stop..." I pleaded as I fell to my knees.

"How did..." He began before he took several steps toward me. Ren growled at him, halting his movements toward my weakened form.

"One more step, demon, and I cut off your head with that pathetic sword of yours!" Ren threatened as Hiei tensed. He wildly reached for the sword that was no longer at his side. I saw a glimmer out of the corner of my eye and saw Hiei's sword in my brother's hands.

"Ren..." I mumbled as he continued to glare at Hiei, his eyes showing all the hate he carried.

"You don't think I know about your little plan, demon? My sister is the most precious thing to me in my entire world. I refuse to watch you keep breaking her like this." Ren hissed as Hiei stood frozen. I couldn't even muster up the strength to stop Ren now. I didn't want to try either. He was only protecting me from possibly the worst mistake of my short life. If I couldn't hate Hiei, he could. He could severe my ties with the fire demon for me. He could...stop this pain swelling in my chest and the tears welling in my eyes everytime I looked at Hiei's annoyingly beautiful eyes and know he was everything I despised and loved.

"Breaking her?"

"You force her to weaken herself and then you strike, giving her nothing to grasp, to hold on to. Your final strike will be fatal." He announced as my tears hit the ground beneath me. I knew he was right, but I couldn't bring myself to believe him. I knew Hiei was a demon, but I wanted to overlook it. I knew he was a murderer, I wanted to forget it. I knew he would never love me, I wanted to think that he would. However, my want and reality were two very different things. Very different and DANGEROUS things.

"Hmph. Pathetic." I froze when I heard his voice so close to my ear. My eye widened when I felt his thumb sweep across my cheek.

"How can you protect her when you're the one making her cry?" Hiei's voice growled as I looked up at him in surprise. He was bent in front of me as his eyes were pinned onto Ren's form behind me.

"I can wound you without my sword." Hiei hissed as Ren was motionless, his eyes wide. Hiei then turned his attention from my brother onto me. He easily swept me into his arms and proceeded to walk past my brother.

"Be careful about who you intend to hurt, human."

* * *

I could only stare at him as he walked away with my sister in his arms. His sword hit the ground with a soft clang and I was motionless. I had never seen my sister look so defenseless after she had looked into his eyes. It was as if she had lost her resolve because of something she saw. Something she saw, but I didn't. Nor did I want to see it. It was dangerous whatever she saw because it made her weak, made her cling to him in desperation, made her...frail and fragile. I had to end whatever it was that kept this demon tied to my sister.

"Ren!" A voice calling my name brought me out of my stupor as Yusuke slapped me on the back in a friendly gesture, a wild grin spread across his face.

"Hey! Come on! We're going out tonight! Just us and the guys! What do you say?" He asked as I stare at him. I couldn't leave my sister alone with that demon, not for any period of time. Speaking of time, how long had I been standing there staring into thin air? Yusuke must think I've lost my mind or am daydreaming. Nothing could tell him I was planning on killing his friend.

"I can't. I've got plans." I excused as he pouted before his face turned serious.

"You can't do what you're plannin' on doin', Ren. He cares about her. He wouldn't let you get away with anything if he thought it'd hurt her. I'd keep away from that minefield if I were you." He warned as I glared at him.

"She's my sister, Yusuke! Do you suppose I just sit around and wait for him to kill her? He's a demon! A cold, heartless, maniacal human murderer! He has no heart." I exclaimed, beggin him to see my side, my point of view.

"Hiei's never killed a human in his life and he's far too ego-maniacal to kill one without bragging. Sure he's cold acting, but he's a good guy. He's saved my ass more times than I care to admit." Yusuke defended the demon as I glared at him.

"You dare to defend him to me?"

"Yeah, I do."

* * *

Her eyes were drooping as she buried her head into my chest, her hair sending light sensations across my bare skin. I could tell she was weak, but from what I had no idea. I didn't know if it were physical weakness or emotional weakness, or both. She hadn't spoken a word since I had proceeded to carry her back to her room. Kurama had sent Yusuke to deal with her brother and left me to care for her. Why would he do that? I was not qualified to deal with a weakened female. I couldn't be sure of what to do or say to make her feel better.

"Hiei..." My name was barely a whisper as it escaped her lips and I looked down. She was fast asleep in my arms and I smirked. Only she would use my name when she was asleep instead of that accursed nickname she had christened for me.

"Sleep well, Saiyomi." The moment her name passed between my lips I knew I was too close to her to pull back now. I had never used her name before. I had never allowed myself to get this close to a female before to use their true name. She was different.

"Hmph. You love her or something?" I tensed when I heard her brother behind me. I turned quickly, putting my body into a defensive pose. He was unarmed and slightly agitated.

"Look, if you love her, I don't care, just don't hurt her. But if this is just some game for you, I'll kill you. I love my sister too much to let some low-life demon criminal play games with her heart." He threatened as I froze, staring at him.

"Unless of course you have no idea what your own feelings are, which is apparent from that dumbass look upon your face." He spoke in a tone as if he was more annoyed with the prospect than I was. Truthfully, I had no idea what my feelings were for the female. All I knew was I needed to protect her. I needed...her.

"Hmph, dumbass." He mumbled before leaving us alone again. I heard a soft whimper and turned to find the female's face contorted with pain. Not excruciating pain, but pain nonetheless.

How could I heal her wounds when I myself had so many?

How could I hide her scars when I myself had too many to hide?

How could I care for her when I had no one to care for me?

How could I be her everything when I was nothing?

"Well this is...unusual." The fox's voice pulled me out of my thoughts as I turned to him in surprise. He smiled softly at me, as if he knew something I did not.

"It seems just by moving the right way you've seemed to have led Ren to believe you care for his sister." He announced as I frowned. I didn't love nor care for anyone other than Yukina. As I thought of Yukina, I began to slowly understand why the human male acted the way he acted. He was protecting her.

How could I deny him that right when I myself have the same right to my sister?

"And now you've confused yourself as well as others, my friend." He chuckled at my predicament which caused a growl to escape from between my lips.

How could...he laugh?!

"Stop that infernal laughter now, fox!" I threatened as he instantly quieted. I could tell he was holding back though.

"Hiei, you seem flustered." He commented, hiding his chuckling behind his hand, thinking I wouldn't suspect it. I stared at him. My cheeks did feel hot but I wasn't flustered! I refused to be flustered in front of this sneaky fox.

"Dude, Hiei! Are you blushin' man?!" The detective appeared in front of my face with a wild grin. Behind him the oaf stood laughing. I could not take this embarassment any longer.

"Oh my god! I've never seen anything so funny!" The oaf exclaimed. My fist slammed into his face and his laughter ended as he scurried away from me.

"Hiei! That was unnecessary." The fox chastised almost instantly. I glared at him and snorted. As if I would listen to his foolish orders. Suddenly a wave of uneasy swept through my body. Something was wrong but I couldn't pinpoint what it was.

"SAIYOMI!" Ren's voice echoed through the building as he practically plowed into Yusuke. His wild eyes landed on me.

"Where is she? Tell me, demon!" His hands clenched around my shoulders as his blind panic caused him to tremble.

"In her room." I answered simply before he tore himself away from me and growled.

"No she's not! She's not there! I've searched everywhere!" I frowned as I sidestepped to show him his sister's slumbering form.

"This is her room, human." I reminded him as he looked pitiful for a moment. That uneasy feeling swept through me again as I tried to locate the cause. Finding nothing, I let it slide.

"Woah, Ren, man. You alright? I mean that was..." Yusuke started but he too seemed as uneasy as I was.

"Ren, perhaps you should lay down." The fox suggested before the human glared at him.

"No! If I nap, something might happen to her! I can't let anything happen to her!"

_Hiei, tap his mind._ I glared at the fox before doing as he requested. Ren's mind was...dark. Darker than I ever remember a human's being. However the darkness wasn't tied down to his consciousness like it should be. This was someone else's darkness. I pulled away before he could sense me fully. His wild eyes turned to me and I barely dodge a swing at my face.

"Stay out of my head, demon!" He growled as I frowned. Like this he was a danger to all of us, especially Saiyomi.

"You need to leave." I hissed as he glared at me.

"_I_ need to leave? I think you need to leave! She's _my_ sister!" He argued as the others congregated around him. Yusuke and the oaf prepared themselves to use force if necessary as the fox stepped forward.

"Ren, I think you need to calm down. Your aura is jumping all over the place. It's disturbing all of us, even your sister. You know she's extra sensitive when she's weak like this. Do you really want to hurt her?" He reasoned as I frowned deeper. The darkness in that human's mind wanted something. Something sinister.

"I won't hurt her. You will!" The human leapt toward her. He however never reached her. I growled as I stood defensively in front of the female's bed, daring someone to come near her, daring someone to try and get past me.

"You will not come near her!" I growled as Yusuke and the oaf held him back. The fox looked worried as he glanced from me to the human.

"Ren, how about we take you to see Koenma?" He offered as Ren fought against Yusuke and the oaf.

"No! No! I need my sister! She's what he wants! I need her safe!"

"Who wants her? Ren, who are you talking about?" Kurama questioned him as I turned to look away from his pitiful eyes.

"Saiyomi! Saiyomi!" Ren shouted as the female stirred. I could have killed him. She needed rest, didn't he know that?

"Hiei?" I was by her side the moment my name escaped her lips as her eyes fluttered open.

How pathetic did I seem?

"Hiei, what's all the shouting, and ow!" She clenched her jaw shut as she hugged herself. The flaring aura.

"Get him out here. He's hurting her!" I growled as Kurama nodded.

"No! No! Saiyomi! Saiyomi! Let me go! She's mine! Mine!" Saiyomi's eyes widened as she turned to see her brother being forcefully dragged out of her room.

"Ren? Hiei, what's going on?" Her wide, fearful eyes turned to me.

"He's a danger to you." I answered simply as the door closed.

"Hiei, he's my brother. He's not a danger to me, you know that." She reasoned as I shook my head.

"No, right now he is." I replied, offering no room for argument. Her hand reached out and I came closer so I could provide what she wanted. Contact. Physical contact.

"Hiei..." She gripped my shirt as if it were a lifeline.

How painful had her brother's flaring aura truly been?

How much of the pain had she hidden from our eyes?

"Did it hurt?" I asked softly, afraid my voice would break her. She looked so fragile, clinging to me as she was.

"I didn't know he had so much...darkness." She answered with a shudder. I suddenly wrapped both of my arms around her and held her. She slumped into me and I could feel her pain as she trembled in my arms.

"When did he become so lost?" She asked as I frowned.

"He's not lost. Someone's manipulating him." I answered uneasily, trying to ease her worries. Instead, her eyes widened and her grip tightened.

"What? How can someone do that...to Ren?"

* * *

"Ren I need you to look at me, ok?" Kurama spoke calmly as Yusuke and Kuwabara stood behind him with their arms crossed across their chests. They were back up if things got too violent, I realized. I glared at the fox demon in front of me.

"I want to see my sister."

"I know, but first we have to do something."

"No. I want to see my sister now. She's alone with that demon."

"And she's perfectly safe."

"You're his comrade! All of you are! You're blinded by that! He's dangerous to her!" I growled. Didn't they understand the amount of danger my sister was in just being in the same room as that fire demon?

_Get to her, Ren. Separate them. Now._

"I have to see her!"

"Ren, you have to look at me." Kurama commanded as I avoided his piercing gaze. If I looked at him, he would distract me from what I needed to do and what I needed to do was save my sister.

"No, I have to get my sister away from him." I growled as Yusuke and Kuwabara blocked the exits to the outside of this room.

"Ren, do not listen to the voice in your head. It's a demon, Ren."

"There isn't a demon in my head!" I shouted.

"Ren, man, maybe you should listen to Kurama. He knows about this kind of thing." Yusuke inserted as Kuwabara nodded to agree with him.

"Shorty's not going to hurt her." Kuwabara added as I scowled at him.

"Like you would know, you idiot! You wouldn't know if your own sister was a demon!" I insulted as his eyes widened. Kurama frowned before using his plants to pin me to my spot, to keep me from attack ing them.

"Ren, you must stay calm, alright?" I struggled against my growing prison.

How could I stay calm when I had vines wrapping themselves around my limbs and my neck, restricting me, like boa constrictors?

* * *

"Where's Ren?" I asked as I clung to Hiei, the pain from my brother's flaring aura subsiding slowly.

"With the others." He responded distantly. He didn't want me to go searching for my brother. And the truth was, I didn't want to either. The darkness in my brother's aura had been much more than I could take. It had threatened to overwhelm me and I was positive it would have if Hiei had not stopped it.

"I..." I didn't know what I wanted to say. I didn't know how to put it into words so he'd understand. I wanted my brother to be alright. I wanted him to accept that I had feelings for this demon in front of me. I wanted Hiei to realize that his very presence was a necessity in my life now. I wanted him to see how hopelessly lost and broken I would be without him now. I wanted him to love me the way I loved him. But, alas, I knew it would never be. All the things I wanted would not come to me because all the things I wanted were fallacies in my head, dreams upon a shooting star that will never come true, hopes that will always be squashed by reality.

"I need you..." I admitted softly, afraid of his response. He tensed beneath me and I winced in preparation for the rejection I knew I'd receive.

"I know." He replied.

"I know."

* * *

**I am so so sorry about the utter lack of updates. I mean this time I have no good excuse for except I simply lost my inspiration for the story. I lost the inspiration for ALL of my stories, not just this one. So I made this chapter extra, extra long for you to make up for it. **

**Sorry.**


	23. Chapter TwentyThree

_Oy_!**Darkdemon** here!

All news is now at the bottom.

**Chapter Twenty Three: Acknowledgement**

Au revoir avec amour,

**Darkdemon**

Aka: Nick

* * *

"I know." I sighed inaudibly. It wasn't a rejection, but it also wasn't an acceptance. It was simply an acknowledgement. My mind told me to release him, but my body just wouldn't listen. With him, I felt safer than I had ever felt with my parents and my brother. With him, I felt as if nothing could ever harm me.

* * *

I could feel her uncertainty. I could feel all of her disappointment and pain and all I wanted to do was protect her. I wanted to tell her it would be alright, but I simply couldn't promise her something I knew was not true. She pulled herself against my chest and I simply let her. She seemed to gain some sort of solace from her contact with me. I couldn't understand how. I was more darkness than light and if I truly wanted to, I could easily kill her with my bare hands. Yet, I didn't even fathom that idea. Her presence was a necessity to me now. I don't know when it happened nor do I care.

"You should rest." I suggested. She looked up from my chest with tearful eyes.

"Will you stay with me?" She asked, uncertainly. I nodded, trying to ease her pain and fright. I was not going to leave her alone so long as she was this weak and her brother was clearly this unwell. She sighed and I led her back to her bed. She clung to my hand, even as she slept. I sighed, resigned to spending the night here.

"Sleep well." I muttered lowly into her ear as I lightly kissed her head.

* * *

"RELEASE ME!" Ren shouted as he flailed in Kurama's vine prison. I hoped we were far enough away from Saiyomi and Hiei. They didn't need to hear this. Hell, I didn't need to hear this. It was just too damn frustrating.

"Shut the hell up, Ren. You'll get released when we decide it!" I shouted back, my temper flaring. For the past two hours, Ren had been sprouting off about how he needed to save his sister and how Hiei was evil. He was so sure but he couldn't account for his aura overflow. Kuwabara winced as Ren's aura flared out again. Kurama spent the entire time trying to find out a way to exorcise the demon in the boy's mind. All my suggestions had been blasted down because they were too 'dangerous' to Ren's well-being. Right now, I didn't care. He was out of control and I knew it hurt Saiyomi to see her brother like this. I sighed as I sat down heavily in a nearby chair. Being the leader sucked. I wanted to sleep.

* * *

I could sense my sister still in the presence of that fire demon. I fought against my prison, once again. I could see Yusuke and Kuwabara getting tired of my continual escape attempts and Kurama had resigned to simply ignoring me.

_Get to her, Ren. Get to her. She's in danger. Get to her._

The strange voice pushed me. It was getting just as annoyed as I was. I needed to get to Saiyomi. I needed to keep her away from Hiei. I needed to save my little sister. I pushed my aura as far as I could push it, finally earning my release. I was running before my captors had any time to react. I had to save my sister.

_Run, Ren. Run._

I pushed my body to go faster. What if I didn't make it in time? What if my sister was already gone, or worse, dead? I couldn't let that happen. I couldn't let my only family die. I blasted the hospital door open and found my sister's room empty; the curtain swayed lightly in the breeze from the open window. I cursed as I searched the ground for any trace of my sister's whereabouts.

"Damn it." I cursed as I collapsed in the nearby recliner. My aura and body were exhausted.

"Ren!"

* * *

I felt myself being lifted and the wind rushed my head. I wanted to open my eyes. But I was afraid to. I knew what was going on. We were running and I didn't want to know from what. I prayed it wasn't my brother. Hiei finally stopped and I allowed myself to open my eyes. All I saw were trees. All around the small clearing. I wouldn't even know where to look to see what direction he would be coming from. Hiei gently set me on the ground and frowned toward the tree line.

"Those idiots." He growled as I sat up.

"Was it, Ren?" I asked, fearing the answer I'd receive. He gave a brief nod and I closed my eyes again. I wanted to help my brother, but I had no idea how to. I didn't even know what was wrong.

"I need to help him." I whispered before Hiei shook his head.

"No." His response was short and harsh. He obviously knew something I didn't and I knew he wouldn't tell me. Not even if I begged him. Something in his stance and face told me that it would be foolish to even ask; however, that didn't mean I wouldn't try.

"What's going on?" I questioned as I quirked my eyebrow.

"Nothing."

"Hiei, please tell me what's going on! He's my brother!" I begged while bunching the front of his shirt in my fists.

"He's unwell." His short answer did little to ease the fear and worry that raced through my system. My brother was sick and I wasn't allowed to help him.

"I have to help him!" I felt my voice rise in pitch as tears filled my eyes. I had lost everything once, I couldn't do it again. I could see his resolve falling as tears pooled in my eyes.

"Please, Hiei?" I pleaded as he leaned his forehead against mine. He let out a barely audible sigh before frowning.

"The answer will not ease your pain, Saiyomi." He replied coldly. I stared at him with wide eyes. He had spoken my name.

"Tell me."

"No." He finished resolutely and I knew that I wouldn't get my answer. Hiei was more stubborn than a mule and I knew it. God, how I knew it.

"Is there nothing I can do?" I asked softly. Hiei shook his head and I closed my eyes, nodding.

* * *

**I am so so sorry about the utter lack of updates. I mean this time I have no good excuse for except I simply lost my inspiration for the story. I lost the inspiration for ALL of my stories, not just this one. So I made this chapter extra, extra long for you to make up for it. **

**Sorry.**


End file.
